Readjusting
by Kapperz1212
Summary: Love has its boundaries. But does it have limits? Every action has a consequence and those consequences can leave a trail of carnage in their wake. So as the boundaries are readjusted are the natural limits of love breached?
1. Chapter 1: Edward's Spot

_Author's note: i had this idea...i have more chapters but i want to get a feel for the response for this one before i continue...so review and let me know what you think..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything of New Moon or Twilight._

* * *

**Edward's Spot.**

"Bella?" His cool breath fluttered against the side of my face. I flipped over while remaining under my pile of blankets to stare into his lovely face.

"Yes?" His eyes were beautiful in the light of the early dawn outside of my window.

"It's going to be a beautiful day out," I nodded, I could already feel the warmth from the sun against my bedding, "do you mind if I take you somewhere…somewhere special?"

"Kind of like the meadow, special?"

He paused looking out into the cloudless sky, "Yeah, like the meadow sort of."

"Alright." I grudgingly rolled out from underneath his arms (I hated doing that) and trudged towards my dresser. I shrugged on a ribbed tank top and jeans. My tennis shoes were at the bottom of the stairs. After a quick bowl of cereal (Edward's request, I wasn't typically hungry at 6:15 in the morning.) we stepped into the fresh morning.

Edward lifted me onto his back and began to run to his house. I let my fingers wander against the defined muscles beneath his thin shirt. I could feel the muscles in his back tighten beneath my inner-thighs.

We walked through the front door to Alice and Emmett sitting on the living room couch. Emmett was playing Mario on his brand new Xbox; I swear he's a ten year old on the inside, and Alice was frowning at whatever it was that was under her fingernails.

She sprung up in front of me and hugged me lightly. She leapt up the stairs and returned (in record vampire time) with a soft white fleece in her hands, and handed it to me.

"You'll probably want this later. It's going to get chilly tonight." I gave her a questioning look and then just decided to smile in response.

"Thanks Alice."

"Oh no problem, Edward, you'll probably want a blanket or something just in case." She winked and gave him a mischievous smile before disappearing. I was a little apprehensive thinking of what that could have meant.

Edward made no effort to cover his glare before proceeding into the kitchen. He obviously had some idea about what she had said, and didn't appreciate it.

"What are we doing in here?" I asked interested. Did they actually have food in this house?

"Packing you a lunch." He smiled crookedly at me; it took a second for my breathing to regulate again.

He tossed an apple, a sandwich he had made in the blink of an eye, some strawberries, a granola bar, and a bottle of water into a colorful bag before putting that into the bottom of a small knapsack thing.

He took heed of Alice's recommendation and stuck a blanket on top of that; he paused and glanced around.

"Hmm…anything else?" It had obviously been a rhetorical question. Without further contemplation he motioned for me to grab his hand. I reached towards him and laced my fingers with his.

"Have fun you two." Emmett snickered from the living room. We left through the back entrance and Edward answered with a slam of the door. He spun around to stand in front of me.

"Ready?" He asked playfully.

"Umm, yes?" He cradled me into his arms and ran into the forest. The minty smell of moss, pine, and undergrowth wafted through the air flying past my face. I breathed deeply and closed my eyes. The wind running created rustled my eyelashes and caressed the apples of my cheeks. I glanced up at the beautiful creature holding me.

"Edward?"

"Yes, my love."

"Where are we going?"

A large smile erupted from his mouth and I couldn't take my eyes from him. "You'll see soon enough dear."

I snuggled into his chest and listened to the calm intakes of air that filled his lungs. I could feel the sun on my face and looked up, the canopy of trees was loosening and the sunshine had begun to sneak through. I beamed.

"You're beautiful." I loved when he said things like that.

"Not as beautiful as you." I whined still smiling. He nuzzled his nose into my neck and a fit of giggles took over my chest.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

I guffawed sarcastically, "Yeah…I wish."

He didn't seem amused. "You don't see yourself clearly at all Bella. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that. Every other being on this earth pales in comparison to your beauty, to your perfection." I sighed in defeat. This argument wasn't worth the breath; he was immovable on this subject. Which was flattering, but I still remained secure in the fact that I was too average to deserve this incredible creature.

It took him setting me down onto my own two feet for me to realize that we had stopped.

My thoughts flitted away from me as I gaped at the breathtaking view in front of me. We were near the peak of one of the mountains; there was a smooth rock shelf that jutted out from the slope with a small spring behind it. The valley was swollen with green, the leaves of the trees shimmered as the dew of the early morning twinkled in the new sunlight. A blue jay chirped lightly and the trickling water dripped onto the stones beneath it.

I felt two cool hands reach from behind me and cross in front of my hips. He rested his chin on my shoulder and whispered in my ear.

"Gorgeous, isn't it?"

"I'm speechless." Partly due to the gallery of nature in front of me, but mostly due to the sweet breath that was filling my sinuses.

He lifted me up and set me down on the rock to face him. His chiseled features reflected the sunlight and threw rainbows onto the things that surrounded us. He smiled towards me and my heart quickened. I was thinking about breaking the gaze but I was frozen, trapped in a conversation of sight.

He looked away first and gazed into the valley. "I come here to think."

"Think?" He nodded as he shut his eyes and lay back onto the stone. "About what?" He linked his hands beneath his head.

"Everything. Anything. Music, my family, my memories, but mostly about you." I felt my cheeks grow hot; he tilted his head towards me and let one eye open.

"I love it when you blush." He smiled and shifted back to his original position.

"Did you bring me here for any particular reason?" I was still waiting for him to change me. It was the only thing I wanted, the only thing I would ever want, to be with him forever.

"I thought you'd enjoy it." His velvety voice sunk into the heated air. I was about to lay down beside him when he opened his mouth again, "plus I felt this need to discuss something with you."

I responded with silence. Good or bad? My heart began to beat faster. He half sat up and rested back onto both of his elbows. He hadn't continued yet,

"Something important?" I pressed.

"Mmm…I would say so." He smiled without opening his lips. "I think we may need to adjust some boundaries."

I stared at him without comprehending what exactly he was hinting at.

"I'm not sure how much longer I'll be able to restrain myself." My brow scrunched together…restrain? From what, my blood? A shiver ran down my spine.

Suddenly, he reached his right arms out towards me and fingered the collar of my shirt. Realization dawned my expression; I felt the elation and butterflies beginning to tickle in my stomach…oh, _those _boundaries.

* * *

_Author's note: review and let me know what you think :)_


	2. Chapter 2: The Blanket

_Author's note- had to post it lol. i had to sneak and EPOV in here...let me know what you think._

_Disclaimer- i only own the telling of this story. _

* * *

**EPOV**

I couldn't keep these feelings to myself any longer. I had to share them. Sometimes they were so strong that I was positive that she could hear my lust.

Lust was the heat that came with the blossoming of love. Without pollination, that blossom couldn't exist. But if Bella were reluctant, or hesitant in the least, I would understand. I _could _wait. I _should _wait. I should have let her decide.

Why did I even bring it up? She is going to get up and run from me, I hated myself sometimes. Why was I so rash? Stupid perverse vampire, that's what I was. What kind of angel would want to touch, or be touched by a chilly thing like me? I immediately regretted the statement that Bella had just heard.

I lifted my hand to shade my eyes as I lowered my head in shame. What was I thinking? Anything like this could harm Bella. She was so fragile I could crush her! I snarled in disgust with myself.

And then, a soft movement caught my eye. Bella reached towards the bottom hem of my shirt. I was awe-struck and stared at her in disbelief. She wanted this too? I had to be sure that I didn't let things get out of hand…I had to keep in control. _Had to._

The tips of her fingers brushed against my chest as my shirt was raised over my head. Her fingers left trails of tingling heat where they had made contact with my skin. I could feel heat also radiating from between my hips.

Her eyes looked over my chest and her smile widened. She quickly let her eyes escape lower…and I saw that she let them escape…and I liked it. This was all so new for me, to yearn for the heat of Bella's skin to be against mine, to crave the silk of her lips, and to guide my eyes along the outline of her curves.

I sat up abruptly, accidentally surprising her. I had to be more careful, especially now. I took her face into my hands and stared into her deep eyes. My eyes flew to her lips and I saw her close her eyes. I pressed my lips into her and felt her body conform to the lines of mine.

I breathed in deeply and my mind fogged over as her scent pulled me further into her. She placed her hands against my pectorals and made small circles with her fingernails. An unfamiliar flutter swam up through my chest and my fingers twisted into her chestnut hair. The movement of my hands filled the air with the seductive scent of her strawberry shampoo.

Her right hand came to rest in the middle of my sternum and she gently pushed me back towards the ground.

I paused and held my hand against her shoulder, signaling her to stop. I ran to the bag I had brought and grabbed the blanket. I chuckled slightly as I thought of Alice's comments earlier that morning. I laid it out on the warm rock and sat back down.

I cradled Bella's face in my hands as I slowly lowered myself onto the ground. She exhaled and I nearly fainted as the exquisite smell clouded my vision. She only made it worse as she pushed her lips onto mine.

My hands found her small waist and I hesitantly ran my fingers over her perfect curves. She gasped quietly when my fingers passed over her hips, a tiny quiver filtered through me.

I felt my eyes grow wide as her lips broke from mine, and her leg swung across my hips until she was straddling me. I had definitely never felt it this strongly before. I felt the heat spreading more deeply through my system as I leaned upwards to meet her lips again.

* * *

_Author's note- Review please. it keeps me going :)_

_ps Jexena you crack me up_


	3. Chapter 3: New Territory

_Author's note- thanks for all the reviews! keep it up so i know whether or not to continue..._

_R&R_

_Disclaimer- i don't own anything of New Moon or Twilight. _

* * *

My shoulders were shaking as I lifted my leg over his perfect torso. I had never done this before, never anything even close. But I listened less to my head and more to the heat underneath my skin.

As Edward's lips crushed into mine my mind fogged over with his sweet scent. My hands slid up his cold neck and crawled through his hair. The slick sections of bronze hair that slipped through my fingers felt cool against my balmy skin. The sun beat hard on my back; I could feel my dark hair getting really hot.

I gently separated my lips from his and leaned my forehead against his. He opened his eyes and looked into mine.

"Bella, are you sure you're okay with this? I don't want to do anything you're uncomfortable with." His voice wavered. I could here the desire that coated his throat…was that my fault? I had to smile; I couldn't believe I was doing this to him.

I answered by grabbing the bottom of my tank top. Without breaking our gaze I felt his cold hands move over mine as we slid my shirt up over my head. His eyes fluttered and his mouth opened a little bit. Was he…dare I say it…dazzled? Before I could further study his expression he switched positions with me. I was lying down on the soft blanket as he stared down at me.

It made me feel embarrassed, being exposed like that to him, I felt blood pooling beneath my cheeks. Just lying beneath his statuesque body made me feel inadequate. I reached towards my top. His stone hand closed over my wrist.

"Don't be embarrassed Bella."

"But I look so…average next to you." I couldn't take my eyes away from his chest, the ripples underneath his stony skin. I wanted to reach out and let my fingers fall over the deep contours of his muscles.

"Bella, if you only knew how beautiful you were." I opened my mouth to respond but he didn't want to hear it. He lowered his face to mine again. How could I resist that? His lips shifted against mine. I allowed my lips to part slightly; a crisp and honeyed breath filled my mouth. If I hadn't been lying down I would have fallen over.

His fingers began to run up and down my right side as he supported himself on his left forearm. The velvety iciness made my skin even hotter; I felt a quick tremble run down my chest. He pulled me back on top of him and swung my leg back over his hips. Both of his hands followed my curves, from behind my ears, down the sides of my legs, to my ankles. He then retraced his path with the slightest pressure against my skin.

I turned my head as I gasped for a breath.

My heart raced in my chest. If it hadn't been held in place by my ribs it would have been all over the place. A foreign tingly feeling was churning in my stomach. It was the kind of feeling that made me feel like I was going to fly away. I clasped my inner thighs tighter to Edward so I wouldn't lift off of the ground. I saw his stomach contract as I did so. Did he feel this as strongly as I did?

My hands reached towards his chest. All I wanted to do was feel him against my palms. I pressed my hands into his skin and trailed them from his collarbone down to the tops of his jeans. Tremors, that were running down my spine as his fingers passed over my ribs, shook my hands as well. I traced the top of his jeans with my index finger from hip to hip, hip to hip.

I leaned forward no longer able to resist the perfection of his skin. His chest felt cold against my lips. I followed the lines of his ribs, brushing my heated lips over the indentions of his body. I could feel his thumbs making circles up and down the sides of my back. I pushed my stomach onto his.

I had this eerie need to taste his skin. I breathed his scent deeply into my lungs as my tongue swept over his skin. I tasted every inch of skin covering his chest, trembling as I passed over his nipples. I glanced up at his face, his eyes were shut and he kept licking his lips, I could read the sexual tension over every feature. I felt pleased, for once I knew he was feeling the exact same thing I was. I touched my tongue to his neck and there was an electrical current that pulsed between us as his body arched against mine.

His fingers began to slide towards the middle of my back, I froze as he smoothly unlatched my bra and gently pulled it from my skin.

* * *

_Author's note: leave a review! they make me write faster haha sad but true :)_


	4. Chapter 4: Cravings

_Author's note: thanks to all my great reviewers! you guys made me post faster haha_

_R&R_

_Disclaimer: I only own the telling of this story. _

* * *

**Cravings. **

He put me back onto the ground and grabbed my knees. He pulled my tennis shoes and socks from my feet. The sun felt good on my toes, but not nearly as good as Edward's hands felt against my skin.

He tenderly ran his fingers against my breasts and cupped them in his hands. There was this quivering feather in my stomach that was sending goose bumps all over my body. His snowy lips made my skin burn as he traced them underneath my humble curves. As his tongue found the peaks of my chest, a small whimper tumbled from my lips. That only made him adjust closer to me.

His hands traveled down the sides of my legs, I could feel the shakes in his fingers even through my jeans. As his fingers came back up towards my chest they traced the inside of my legs. He outlined the circular side of my calf and I felt my blood pressure deepen as his fingers paused against my inner thighs.

I began to unbutton the top of my jeans and he looked unsurely into my eyes. He was still nervous about this kind of contact, I could tell. He was scared he was going to hurt me. But who cared? I would give anything to be hurt like this.

His insecurity on the matter quickly subsided as his fingers slid under the waist of my jeans and he tugged them off of my legs.

**EPOV**

A flickering heat licked through me; I was hotter than I had ever been, a pleasant hot, an unsatisfied hot, a needy hot. I felt myself straining against the front of my jeans.

I felt the silk of her skin against my knuckles as I slid her jeans onto the rock. I sat up on my hands and a fiery ignition in between my pelvic bones made me glance down, Bella had crossed her legs around my hips, her feet rested on my tailbone; I could feel her pulling me _there_. Could I? Should I? How far was I going to let this get?

What was really dangerous to her? My venom and my strength…I had a condom in my back pocket (buying that had been an ordeal) and I had to control my strength around her all the time. What made this time different?

She was closer now…more eager now…

Control. Control. I tried to keep muttering that to myself but I couldn't concentrate, I kept thinking about Bella's nearly bare body beneath me. I kept thinking how much love I wanted to cover her with. I wanted to pull her into me, to show her physically what she meant to me emotionally. Speaking of dangerous…that might harm us both. I smiled lightly as I looked into her chocolaty eyes. Their warmth (and the warmth beneath my jeans) pulled me back towards her.

**BPOV**

His cool breath slithered over the thin skin of my neck; I could feel him deciding how far he was going to let this go. Far, far please. I begged him with my mind. I had wanted this for so long. If he wasn't going to change me until I agreed to join him in holy matrimony…the least he could do was allow me to join with him in this way…

His smooth tongue discovered the tender hollow of my collarbone and then continued down my stomach. Every flick and turn of his mouth made something beneath my skin ripple. Every ruffle of desire intoxicated my body into wanting more.

I had never wanted him more, or more of him. I wanted him completely and totally. I wanted to belong to him…I mean my heart and soul already did…what was my body compared to those?

I thought of my virginity, of what it meant. _Take it Edward. Take it please_. It was the one gift I could give him that I had never given to anyone else…a gift I could never give to anyone else. And it was the one gift I knew no one else had ever given him.

His quivering fingers ambled up and down my legs. His mouth paused directly below my belly button and he gently drew a small amount of my skin into his mouth. His hands came back to my chest and I felt a creamy fire growing in my stomach.

That must have been hard for him…trying to keep my skin from his teeth as he pulled it against his tongue. I didn't really care how he did it…I just wanted him to do it again.

The skin between his lips actually felt fevered, which was different than I expected. His tongue carefully ran over the skinny lace on the strap of my underwear. My heart pounded hard in my chest and I knew he could hear it.

He slowly pulled up from me and unbuttoned his own jeans; I felt a fresh batch of butterflies crawl up from my feet and my breath caught in my chest. He never let his eyes stray from mine as the denim was strewn onto the ground. The topaz of his irises seemed to stir and he looked at me with a craving.

This craving was deep, but different; this one dug down into his previously unfamiliar manhood. I was used to him holding back his vampiral craving for my blood, now he was craving my body and I wasn't sure how much he was going to hold back (if I got lucky…then not at all).

A heartbreaking smile drew across his lips as he leaned towards me, I smiled and something shivered excitedly underneath my ribs.

* * *

_Author's note: Your reviews keep me going, so leave them and let me know whether or not to continue :)_


	5. Chapter 5: Ready

_Author's note- My microsoft word has been freaky lately so this is the first thing i have been able to type in like a week! i'm so sorry! i know it's short but i needed to update...so let me know if you like where it's going_

_Disclaimer- I don't own anything._

* * *

**EPOV**

I trailed kisses down the tender skin of her torso and my hands caressed the velvety curves of her legs. The thin skin of her inner thighs tasted sweet in my mouth. A foreign feeling was filtering beneath my chest and making all of my skin hot. I wanted to press against her and hold her skin to me. But I also knew that I could harm her if I didn't maintain control…

I rolled her on top of me and held her moist body against mine. Our heavy breaths matched in time with one another. She leaned down and rested her lips to me. Her scent burned in my nostrils and made me want to pull her closer…closer than ever before. I wanted to be a part of her. But how far could I take this? How far would it be safe?

A thick liquid feeling was gushing through my chest. I could feel this need to be with her…to be inside her nearly bubbling through my skin.

"I want this, Edward." Her lofty whisper broke my train of thought. My breath became erratic and shook with the passion pulsing through me. I wanted this so badly, I had wanted this for so long. It was all so new to me; I had never felt like this about anyone before.

"I do too," was all I could manage to expel from my lips as I pulled back from her. But could I? I didn't even know if I could do it without smothering her let alone be good at it.

**BPOV**

I could tell he was deciding how close he could get. The unsure expression was written all over his face. I smiled assuredly at him. He resisted his thirst for my blood constantly, he was used to self-control. But I didn't want to do anything that made him harder for him to resist. This was all so complicated; I just wanted to feel his lips on mine again.

I lay my lips against his again and felt several parts of him tense beneath me. My heart quickened as his fingers tickled the sides of my stomach. He leaned down towards my neck and as his tongue was making soft circles his cool breath brushed against my skin,

"So you're ready for this?" His voice was rough with desire and anxiety.

I swallowed carefully and pulled his face up to look into his eyes. They glowed with a passion I had never seen before. The love melted through his topaz stare and I felt it seeping into me. He wanted this. He wanted to do this with me. I wanted to give this to him.

"I've never been more ready."

* * *

_Author's note- let me know if you liked it!! and if you like where it's going..._


	6. Chapter 6: Journeys

_Author's note- hmm possibly last chapter possible not... reviews plees_

_Disclaimer- I only own the telling of this story._

* * *

His hands fell across my hipbones as he easily slipped my thong off of my legs. The muscles in my legs were shaking nervously. I couldn't believe this was really going to happen. The nervousness was an excited nervous. I was excited that Edward and I could finally be together in this way. I was excited that this was new to both of us.

We were about to embark on a journey that could never be retraced. We had no map…no compass…no experience…just each other. All we had was the love that pulsed in between us as his hands reached behind me and lifted me onto him. My heart thumped heavily in my ribs. I could feel my heartbeat in my neck, through my chest, and against my wrists. I whimpered quietly as I felt him strengthening underneath my legs.

He hesitated slightly before slipping between my inner thighs. My back arched and my mouth fell open…it was amazing, the feeling of having him be that close to me. He gently flipped me onto my back and began to plant kisses on my bare skin. A shiver trickled down him and a soft purr fluttered in his throat.

He was cold in me, and full. I reached towards his lower back and pulled him further into me. A laden growl poured from his mouth. It made me want to pull him closer.

His natural cologne was intoxicating as I breathed it into my lungs. The cool breath that tumbled over my face when he panted smelled just as good.

My skin trembled and I moaned reflexively. He attempted to explore me further. His hands clasped around my wrists and then my waist, he held my chest and then raked his hands through my hair. He dipped deeper into the bowl of my core: the bowl that held my soul, my heart, and my love, all of the little rivers that flowed through my entire being. They all gathered in a shallow basin behind my belly button. He was pulling all of the feeling to one spot, the right spot.

My back arched and I crushed my stomach up against his, his head fell back and he exhaled heatedly.

His forearms were shaking as they held him up above me. His beautiful skin glittered in the warm sun that was wrapping around us. A mysterious heat was pounding through me as I gasped quietly. The breath in my lungs hitched as Edward's hips rocked against mine. He pulled me back on top of him and I lay my chest against his.

A profound surge of splintering butterflies flew through my stomach. His hands traced up and down my pale back as he exhaled heavily with a slight growl on his lips.

* * *

He had thrown the blanket around our bare bodies as we lay there on the rock. As I lay there next to him I could hardly comprehend what had just happened. It was unbelievably surreal, to have this flawless man panting next to me. Had we really just made love? It seemed like a dream.

He gently slid me next to him and cuddled me into the crescent of his body. I snuggled into his chest as he whispered into my ear, "I love you Bella Swan."

I smiled and curled up even more. He hugged his arms tightly around me and smiled into my hair.

* * *

_Author's note- ok so im having a small dilemna...i have a story idea that could go off of these 6 chapters...to continue or not to continue? its up to u to decide...we're going to have a little vote haha so leave ur opinions etc. and help me out! __thanks_

_-KAP_


	7. Chapter 7: Everything

_Author's note- i wasn't quite sure how to continue _

_this is just fluff but i hope u like it! review plees_

_Disclaimer- none is mine._

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella's skin shivered as a quiet breeze blew past our exposed skin. I reached for her clothes and re-dressed her. It was funny how even putting her clothes back onto her was as arousing as taking them off. I grabbed the jacket Alice had given to her and wrapped it around her midsection. Her delicate fingers brushed along my jaw line and I turned to lose myself in those beautifully warm eyes.

I hadn't noticed that dusk had come and gone. The darkened sky blanketed us sparingly with its shadows. A twinkle in Bella's eye drew my attention back to her face. I almost collapsed she looked so perfect. The burning holes in the canopy above us reflected back at me from behind her gaze. The rays of the moon shone off her skin, making it appear milky and smooth like ivory, and her swollen lips looked deliciously pink as I reached down to touch her.

I tapped my fingertips along her collarbone and felt the heat of her blush beneath my touch. I stared back at her face, speechless and in love.

"What?" She demanded; an embarrassed giggle tickled through her words. She lifted the fleece up and covered her face. I yanked it down and glared humorously.

"Don't do that." I sneered. She grimaced lightly before bursting into another fit of laughter. I reached for her waist and began to pinch her playfully. I never knew she was so ticklish. I couldn't help but feel I was sitting in heaven, in love with the most glorious angel in sight. Her melodic laughter sang through my heart and pumped through my icy veins.

We just lay there beneath the sky in each other's arms. Our legs and torsos were intertwined so that it was hard to see where one ended and another began. I loved lying this way. It was how I felt about Bella all the time. The fact that I loved her so much that she had become a part of me. If someone were to slice me open and inspect my heart and soul it would probably be difficult to tell what was Bella's and what was mine.

I tucked my nose into the warm curve behind her ear and drew a heavy breath into my chest.

"Edward?" she whispered softly.

"Yes my dear."

"Why do you love me?" she sat up onto her elbows and looked at me expectantly.

"Bella I don't know how you want me to answer that." I was confused. What was I supposed to say?

"I was just wondering why you chose me over all of the more beautiful, graceful, perfect girls in the world." I couldn't believe she had said that.

Did she believe that? Was that actually something she considered? That anything could be more perfect or beautiful than her? More graceful, eh perhaps. But beautiful? There was no question. There was no competition. I searched for her face beneath her screen of hair, gently moving her bangs onto either side of her face. I gazed into her eyes with a very serious expression on my features.

"Bella I don't think God could have created a more perfect being than what's nestled between my arms." She stared at me with unsure eyes. "Bella every curve of your body, every blink of your eyes, every breath you expel, every hot blush behind your cheeks...is captivating." I paused trying to piece together all that I loved about her…but _everything_ didn't seem to cover it. "I'm not sure I can accurately convey it to you. You're flawless. You have a brave heart and a kind soul. You're passionate, you're loyal, and you're tender. You're the definition of lovely and you are easy to love."

Bella smiled shyly, "I love you too." Her cheeks burned as I reached behind her neck and pulled her mouth down towards mine.

Her hair fell through my fingers and I gasped in the wonderful strawberry scent that mixed perfectly with her already floral perfume.

She sat up from my lips and rested her soft cheek against my chest. I dragged her head up to rest on my shoulder and hummed my lullaby soothingly into the nape of her neck. I thought about the lyrics that had come to me the other night as my fingers danced across the piano keys. I opened my mouth and sang her into sleep.

"Lay here

My dear

In my arms you should stay

Until the break of day

So that I may hold you near

And pray it's my love you hear

Against my lips whisper my name

With a kiss, you're mine to claim

Keep your delicate heart protected

So that you'll never be neglected

For, you my dear

If they pierce your heart

So do they mine

And so guard it close

And hold it tight.

You are my sun, my moon, my stars

My angel, my only source of light

Dream my love, of me, of us

Embrace the secrecy of the night

Lay here

My dear

In my arms you should stay

Until the break of day

So that I may hold you near

And pray it's my love you hear."

* * *

_Author's note- do u like the lyrics? let me know_

_I'll make a deal with you...if i get at least half the amount of reviews as there are alerts for this story i'll post the next chapter haha i'm such a cheater O:)_

_plees review_

_-Kap_


	8. Chapter 8: The Good Morning

_Author's note- More fluff :) and yes the lyrics in the last chapter were mine. _

_R&R please. the more reviews the faster i write. pathetic i know haha_

_Disclaimer- I don't own anything of Twilight or New Moon. _

* * *

**EPOV **

I ran back home as the chest I rocked against me rose and fell softly. I drank in as much of her as possible. Not like she wasn't already stamped into my memory but each new day brought fresh beauty.

_I called Charlie a couple of hours ago to let him know that she wouldn't be home. _Alice's thoughts were the only ones I noticed as I slipped up to my bedroom and lay Bella gently onto my couch. I stared at her statuesque features and sipped in the luscious scent of her body.

"I love you Bella Swan." I saw the edges of her lips twitch upwards.

"Me too." She mumbled incoherently.

A large smile brimmed across my face. I thought about Bella and I being together forever. I thought of her as my wife, it was difficult to restrain from proposing again to her right now. I knew she was hesitant because of Renee but perhaps what had occurred earlier changed things? I felt my heart flutter hopefully and I immediately dashed it down. Things probably hadn't changed. Bella probably still did not want to marry me. But still the thought was so brilliant I couldn't help but murmur the idea.

"Bella Cullen?" The whisper danced through the air and feathered against my ears. My heart jumped excitedly just at the sound.

"Mmhmm." She hummed quietly. My jaw dropped to the ground. My lungs swelled with elation as I gazed adoringly down at my love. I would propose again. Tomorrow.

I could hear Alice's smile through her thoughts. _Well aren't you just the little romantic these days? _

I snickered, never bet against Alice.

But if I wanted this so badly, if I really wanted Bella to do this with me…what could convince her? I knew that answer. She wanted to become one of us. A deal's a deal. If she agreed to marry me than I would have to allow her to be changed. I sighed dejectedly. If only the price of forever could be paid with meaningless things like money or time. But the price was great. The price was abandonment…of everything, of everyone. But if I had Bella by my side forever?

My breath hitched momentarily as Bella's silky hand glided down my arm as she readjusted into a more comfortable position.

"Bella with me," I paused for a long second, contemplating the weight of the next words, "for an eternity." My heart leapt to my throat and felt as though tears of joy would leak from my frozen eyes. Of course she still had to agree to marry me…but that hurtle seemed insignificant as she grinned peacefully and nuzzled into me.

Yes. Forever.

**BPOV**

I woke with a start as a high chirp sounded from outside of the window. A small blue jay was perched on a branch singing into the high clear sky. I shifted a little and felt cool marble arms snake around my waist.

"Good morning." His glossy voice sounded like heaven. I snuggled into his chest and smiled.

"Good morning." A brief stint of disorientation swam over me. "Edward!" He sat up a little startled.

"Yes?"

"Where am I?" He smiled unsurely.

"Bella you're on my couch." I glanced around quickly; 'Claire de Lune' played peacefully from his stereo in the corner.

" But…but last night-" And then reality came crashing down on me. I gasped, "Oh my God. Charlie!" Charlie had been really apprehensive about Edward lately, if he returned from a day down in La Push to find me missing? That could be bad…way bad. Edward placed his finger against my lips. And gave me one of those '_you have way too little faith in me dear_' looks. Ha I loved those.

"I ran you back here after you fell asleep. Alice called Charlie and told him you two were having a sleepover." I sighed and relaxed. I never had to worry about anything in this family. I chuckled silently to myself.

I spun around to face him as he tugged me into his lap. "So what are we going to do today?" I asked yawning a little.

He smirked casually. "I was thinking we could take a walk?" He winked at me playfully.

I grinned back. Something about the humor in his tone made me question his underlying motives. "No surprises?" His smile only grew. "Right, Edward?" my voice was a little louder this time.

He stood swiftly and opened the door right as Alice pranced gracefully through it. There was a mischievous glint to the smile on her pixie face as she skipped over and pecked me on the cheek.

"Have a good sleep Bella?" I nodded slowly as I stared questioningly at her. She dawned the same smirk that Edward had given to me earlier and carefully slipped her fleece from my shoulders. I blushed a little; I had forgotten I was even wearing it.

"See you soon." Her cheery voice rang through my ears even after she had flown from the room. I glared suspiciously at Edward as he chuckled lightly. I began to get a little nervous about the day ahead of me.

My angel smiled hugely as he turned back to me, "So…breakfast?"

* * *

_Author's note- Same deal as before. i love all of my reviewers thank you so much for everything you guys keep me going :)_

_so if you'd like me to continue simply press that lovely periwinkle button :D_


	9. Chapter 9: Family

_Author's note- I'm excited about writing the next couple of chapters. If you're excited to read them then you will leave me a wonderful review hehe :)_

_Disclaimer- No ownership._

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella eyed me suspiciously as I headed towards the kitchen with her in tow. I flashed her a bright smile and set her on one of the stools at the breakfast nook. Esme peeked out from behind the refrigerator door. Her arms were full of eggs, ham, pancake batter, and other unidentifiable cooking utensils.

"Good morning you two." She smiled heartily at us as she set the calamity of breakfast ware onto the counter. _Edward, I'm so delighted. I can't wait to see her reaction. _

I bit back a laugh. Alice had probably told the entire family by now. I lifted my eyebrow towards her, and she knew exactly what I was asking. _Oh don't be silly. Go ahead. Go! Go! Go! I can take care of her just fine. You have planning to do. _

I ran over and gave my surrogate mother a gentle squeeze before trapping Bella's cheeks in between my hands and pecking her lightly on the lips.

"I'll be back soon." I smiled back at her and waved as I walked into the living room. I heard the squeal of the stool legs against the tile floor. I should've known Bella wouldn't take it quite so easy.

"Wait," she cried desperately, "you're leaving?" I gathered her into my arms and hugged her encouragingly.

"I told you I'd be back soon, I promise." My words didn't seem to comfort her uncomfortable confusion as I placed her back into the stool. I beamed at her reassuringly and she relaxed a little.

"Fine." She pouted. I laughed to myself as I ran to my already running Volvo in the driveway.

"She took that well." Alice chimed from the passenger seat, her voice was more cheerful than usual. She loved surprises. "Where to first my brother?"

"Well I do need to go pick up the rings." I mused while running over my mental checklist. I sped the car up noticeably as I turned onto the interstate towards Seattle. I had been debating the best way to propose for months, and now as it was almost upon me, I still was at a loss for the perfect proposal. I glared at the empty road ahead of me, begging God or anyone to send me an idea, any idea. A snowy seagull dove towards a bug to my left and a sudden light bulb (figuratively) appeared above me. "Alice?"

_Yes, Edward? _She peered at me curiously.

"Remember those doves that Carlisle talked about a couple of years ago? His friend was doing research on them over at that sanctuary?" She blinked and glanced quickly to her right before recalling the conversation.

_Yeah, I remember. They had special homing abilities right? They were sensitive to a really specific tracking color._

"Right." I smiled. I watched as she slowly gained comprehension over the idea. "That sanctuary was on the western outskirts of Seattle wasn't it?"

Alice's excited eyes sparkled with anticipation. "Yeah! It was! Oh this is just going to be so cute!" She flipped open her phone and swiftly dialed Carlisle.

**BPOV**

Esme's warm smile made my uneasiness dull some. She placed the very full plate of food in front of me.

"Esme! Thank you so much! You didn't have to do all this!" But the fluffy eggs and delectable pancakes did look so good as my stomach growled impatiently.

"Oh sweetheart it was absolutely no problem whatsoever." She hummed beautifully as I shoveled some of my breakfast into my mouth.

"Where did Edward go Esme?" She suppressed a giggle as she spun around to face me.

"I don't know Bella, didn't he tell you?" She bit at her lip avoiding an amused smile.

"No," I stated irritably, "he didn't."

"Oh lighten up love. I'm sure it's just a surprise. And one you'll adore, I'm sure." I felt a small twinge of terror in my chest surprise? Oh no.

"No. Oh not a surpr-" My sentence was cut short as a rather bulky boulder crushed me into his chest tightly. "Uh…erm…" I struggled to say anything as my lungs lay at the mercy of the inhuman arms around my ribs.

"Emmett let her down she can barely breathe for God's sake." Jasper commented amusedly as he stepped into the room. Emmett's laugh shook my entire body as he set me back onto the ground with that apologetic puppy look on his face.

"Morning Emmett." I finally spat out as I regained the ability to breathe. "Morning Jasper." I called to the blonde haired boy who leaned over the kitchen sink, focused on something outside of the open window.

"Do you guys know where Edward went?" I tried to sound nonchalant but failed…miserably.

Jasper sniggered quietly, "No, but Alice went with him."

"Then what am I supposed to do all day?" I pouted. My boyfriend and best friend had just ditched me! God this day was going to suck. At least it was sunny outside…that was always a plus.

"You get to hang out with us while they're gone." I gulped instinctively, Emmett's pranks weren't always as funny as they were scary or painful. "Oh silly Bella, don't you worry your pretty little head." Emmett said as he playfully squeezed my sides as I squealed loudly.

"That tickles!"

"Yeah I noticed." Emmett chuckled obviously excited to discover that his toy could squeak.

"Emmett." Jasper glanced back to the bear beside me. Esme lightly kissed my forehead before hurrying out of the kitchen. "It's perfect weather for some Hide and Seek." They both grinned at my worried expression.

* * *

_Author's note- Review. Review. Review. please? with a cherry on top? (i actually don't really like cherries, so that phrase never convinced me of much) but please review! my next chapter depends on it :D_


	10. Chapter 10: Games

_Author's note- just a little comedic relief as my wonderful beta Monkey-en-tutu put it haha_

_i hope u enjoy!! R&R_

_Disclaimer- I do not own anything of New Moon or Twilight._

* * *

**BPOV**

The crisp smell of pine needles and moss encircled my head as Emmett set me down onto the ground. The fact that it had taken Jasper and Emmett a good three minutes to run here had me guestimating that we were about four miles from the house. I grimaced slightly as I observed my surroundings, thousands of trees that all looked exactly the same with roots that appeared all too treacherous as they bent out of the ground. Emmett laughed heartily as he read over the expression on my face. _Okay good, so not only was I going to kill myself tripping over those stupid twisted roots but I was also going to get lost. Awesome. _

"What if we get lost?" I asked. Emmett chortled loudly.

"Bella, please. Don't embarrass us." He guffawed. "We know exactly where we are." I sighed loudly and crossed my arms in front of my chest. He grabbed my side, a fierce giggle erupted from my chest, and I jumped about two feet to the left. He was doubled over in laughter when I turned to glare at him. "Aw don't be difficult Grumps." He punched me lightly on the shoulder. He was still in a fit of deep giggles as I pushed him back.

I smiled slightly and decided that I shouldn't allow my innate sarcasm ruin the sunny day.

"So here's how we'll start…" Emmett began. I scuffed my feet nervously. _Let's do some math here. Two vampires, with superhuman speed, vision, hearing, and smell, a small human girl who had a knack for near death experiences due to her clumsiness, and a game called __**hide and seek**__. This was going to be fun._ "…Bella you can hide first. We'll give you, uh, three minutes?" Jasper nodded. And Emmett continued, "okay so three minutes, and you're going to _hide_ from us, and then we'll _seek _you."

_Thanks Mrs. First-grade-teacher, I do believe I remember how to play a game of hide and seek._ I thought…so much for no more sarcasm. That actually made me smile, maybe a little more of Edward had rubbed off on me than I had noticed.

"Ready? Go!" Emmett yelled, his low voice dripping with enthusiasm. My heart lurched in my chest. I began to jog carefully through the identical trees, keeping my eyes wary for any stray roots that could plant me on my face. He yelled from behind me, "Careful not to trip Bella. Edward will kill us if he comes back and you have even one scratch on you!" Emmett's laughter shook pine needles and leaves from some of the trees.

_This is going to be pathetic. _I could hear Emmett yell, "One more minute!" He sounded WAY too excited. I spun around trying to think of where to hide. I looked up on a whim and spotted a very tall tree. To climb or not to climb? "Thirty seconds!" I had to make this at least a little bit fun right? Standing behind a tree wouldn't even begin to count as an effort to hideSo I jogged quickly over to the tree and began to pull myself into the branches, higher and higher until I heard, "Ready or not! Here we come!" My heart slammed in my chest.

I wondered foolishly for a moment if vampires could climb trees. _Of course they can. Vampires can do everything._ _But what if they were so strong that they just yanked the branches down as they tried to climb them? _I was so wrapped in my thoughts I didn't notice the trunk rustle beneath my arms and legs. I glanced up.

"Boo." Emmett's playful exclamation made my heart jump out of my chest. I gasped instinctively and immediately shut my eyes as I felt my balance faltering. _Oh no. _I realized a moment too late what kind of animal Emmett hunted like…a bear. Which can climb trees, _Brilliant. _I felt the air blow past my face before I landed solidly in Jasper's marble arms.

"Ouch." Jasper set me down quickly and bolted a few yards away. I knew human-vampire contact was still an uncomfortable situation for him.

Emmett would have had tears coming from his eyes if he'd been able to as he held his breath and desperately tried to bury the laugh in his chest. "Smooth, Bella." I rolled my eyes. "Found you." He grinned.

"Nearly killed me is more like it." He grabbed my arm and pulled me along.

"Come on, its Jasper's turn now." I looked back only to find Alice's husband gone and a few leaves rustle. _Stupid lightening speed, so unfair. _

"How long does he get?"

"Seven more seconds. Hop onto my back. We'll need to run to catch up to him." I wrapped my arms around Emmett's thick neck as he got into a runner's lunge, preparing for take-off. "4,3,2…" I clutched my arms a little tighter around his neck and tucked my head into his shoulder, "1!" With that he rushed through the trees, within millimeters of most.

He was breathing really heavily trying to smell out Jasper no doubt. We ran through countless amounts of trees before I felt Emmett snigger mischievously and take a sharp turn to his right. He flew through a meadow before pausing in the space between a couple of trees. He put a finger to his lips signaling me to keep quiet as he snuck around the small clearing. We circled it about ten times before Emmett's face fell and he let out an exasperated huff. He set me down onto the ground and sighed apparently frustrated. "Where the hell is-" Emmett's frustrated sigh was cut short, a pale pair of hands reached around his ankles as quick as lightening and yanked them out from under him. "HOLY SHIT!" I heard him scream as his stone body made a sickening thud against the ground.

Jasper rolled uncontrollably on the ground next to me, his laughs shaking his entire body. I couldn't help but burst into laughter as I noticed the dumb struck look on Emmett's face. A phone rang from Jasper's pocket; he snatched it quickly and flipped it open.

"Boys?" Esme's crystal voice rang clearly from the other end.

"Yes." Jasper replied, stifling his laughter unsuccessfully.

"Bella needs to get back, Edward called and was upset that you two had taken her so far away. Bring her back so she can call him back." Jasper's laughter ceased but his smile didn't fall.

"Alright be right there." Jasper shut the phone and turned to gloat victoriously towards Emmett. Emmett glared back before breaking into laughter himself.

"This is so far from over bro." Emmett growled. He lifted me effortlessly onto his back and with one statement made me gasp tentatively, "Race you back home."

I clawed at Emmett's t-shirt as the wind attempted to wrench me from his back. Definitely not as fun as running with Edward.

* * *

_Author's note- I'm writing the next chapter as i post this. so leave me some nice reviews and make it go fast haha :P_


	11. Chapter 11: Gardening

_Author's note- Thanks so much to my awesome beta _

_R&R if u enjoy it_

_Disclaimer- I don't own anything. _

* * *

**EPOV **

Alice tossed me her cell phone from the passenger seat. "It's Bella," she gleamed. A couple of seconds later it vibrated in my palm. I snapped it open with a wide smile on my face.

"Hello dear, how are you?"

"Hi, I'm okay." Her glorious voice comforted my ears. It had only been a couple of hours and I already missed her.

"And still in one piece I hope." I said jokingly, but still slightly worried, Emmett and Jasper's games weren't always as fun as they might hope.

She chuckled quietly, "Yeah, I'm fine. Fell from a tree, nearly got sucked off of Emmett's back, it's been a relatively uneventful day." I could hear her smile through the phone.

"Well tell them to leave you alone."

"No need," she sighed, "Emmett already crawled back to Rosalie and Jasper's off reading somewhere. I thought I'd go help Esme in the garden."

"I'm sure she would love your company." I took a swift left into the downtown district; the jewelry store was a couple of blocks up.

"Edward?"

"Yes my love."

"Where are you?"

I snickered teasingly, " Coming home as soon as I can."

"Edward." She whined adorably.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too." She brooded. With that I shut the phone and threw it into Alice's awaiting hands.

"This is it." I slid the Volvo into a slot in front of the city centre building. Alice pranced joyously by my side as we proceeded towards the European Creations Jewelry Art boutique.

I gazed into the cases, considering every ring, every style, every stone, trying to imagine each one on Bella's delicate finger. My heart jumped nervously as I thought ahead to the evening. Would she even say yes?

Alice whispered my name from across the room, pulling me from my butterflies. I (humanly) hurried to her side.

"What is it?" I looked down only to see Alice's eyes full of excitement as they twinkled down at a ring in the case.

"It's that one." I followed her gaze and saw the perfect ring…for my perfect Bella. A thick golden band with delicately intricate details held an impressive, but still modest, diamond. The precious stone glittered suggestively towards my eye. Alice seemed pleased with herself.

_She'll love it I know it. _I turned around and Alice winked at me giggling excitedly.

As we adjusted back into the car I set the silvery bag into the back seat.

"You still have the tracking stone right?" Alice nodded. "How are we going to get it to her?" Alice stared unseeingly out of the window for a second before answering.

"We can thread it onto a necklace, like a charm." She grinned.

"Alright," I paused thinking it over, pre-planning the entire night through my mind. "Yeah that will work great."

I shifted nervously in my seat. The clock read 2:30 P.M.

So if sundown was supposed to be at about 7:30…then I had just enough time to pick up the last minute things and get home. I couldn't wait to see her lovely face again. It was almost painful to be separated from her for this long. I smiled as Bella's musical words played through my mind, _I Love You._

Enough to marry me? I clenched my knuckles a little more tightly around the steering wheel as those pesky butterflies kicked up again. I shook my head trying to clear it of my nerves and sped off down 5th Avenue.

**BPOV**

I sighed and walked out onto the porch. I heard Esme humming a cheery tune as I leaned over the railing on the right side. "Need any help Esme?

She smiled warmly back towards me, "I would love that Bella thank you." I started to head towards the stairs as she appeared in front of me with a pair of gardening gloves and pruning sheers.

"Here you go." She slipped the gloves onto my hands. "I grabbed these from the garage they'll keep your hands from getting scraped." I glanced down and noticed she had gloves on too, I peered up at her questioningly and she answered my unspoken question. "They'll keep your hands from getting scraped and mine from getting filthy." I smiled lightheartedly and followed her into the garden.

Some Gardenia bushes filed alongside the path, their innocent white blossoms hanging relaxed from the branches. Snapdragons danced sparingly through the mix, their bursting colors mixing wonderfully with the other flowers. There were even some beautiful wildflowers; Chicories and Columbines to be specific; whose blue pigments matched those of the sky. Renee had always loved to garden, she enjoyed taming the plants' natural beauty into a sea of unorganized (yet graceful) color. Her gardens never lasted long since Arizona soil is too dry to support any kind of life. But that was the kind of joy Renee always treasured, fleeting spurts of happiness.

I remembered this one weekend when I was about eight; Renee had a whim and went on a gardening spree. She went out and bought every different flower she could find and we planted each one into the elliptical patches of dry dirt in front of our house. We sat criss-cross applesauce in front of our newly harvested flowering mess and she taught me the name of every plant. I couldn't believe I still remembered them all.

Helping Esme in the garden reminded me of that carefree weekend. True, Esme wasn't Renee, but I loved her like a mother. I loved her, and every member of the Cullen family: Carlisle as a father and mentor, I loved Emmett and his joyous nature, Rosalie and her annoyed older sister attitude, Jasper with his charisma, and Alice as my best friend. _And Edward_. My breath hitched slightly as I pictured his beautiful face. I loved Edward. I would always love Edward, everything about him. Even that insane part of him that claimed he was soulless. I had still to make him see that is not the case, and I would gladly spend an eternity trying to prove that point.

If only I could have eternity, _an eternity with Edward_.My stomach fluttered wonderfully at the thought. An eternity with this loving family that I longed to call my own. That would be heaven, _my_ heaven, to be exact. I couldn't wait to spend the rest of eternity with the man and family that I'd grown to love like my own. If only Edward could finally understand.

I paused, kneeling on the stony garden path and glanced up towards the sky. The sun was slanting to the west and interrupted minimally by wispy thinning clouds. Twilight seemed close enough to touch as the stars began to dust the sun specks off of their heavenly bodies and await the return of moonbeams.

I heard the crumble of the rocks in the driveway as the Volvo rolled in and came to a halt in front of the porch. I smiled brightly as my beloved winked at me playfully from the driver's seat. For all of the reasons in the world, this place felt like home…my home.

* * *

_Author's note- leave ur thoughts :P_

_-kap_


	12. Chapter 12: Our Meadow

_Author's note- i expect a round of applause from everyone who reads this because i posted two chapters in one day_

_so be nice to my aching fingers and review if you like what they have done:)_

_Disclaimer- Don't own._

* * *

**BPOV**

Alice hopped from the passenger seat of the car with a black velvet box tucked beneath her arm. She hugged me tightly, picked me up into her thin arms, and rushed me up to her room. She swiftly shut the door and bounced over to me before I even had the chance to say hello to her or Edward.

"Alice!" I complained although I was smiling. I had missed them both today and was glad to just have them back.

"Sorry Bella, I know you're impatient to run back into Edward's awaiting arms…but I got something for you in Seattle today and just couldn't wait to give it to you!" She lifted the lid of the velvet box as I gave her a reproachful look.

"Alice you know I don't like you to spend money on me."

"Oh Bella! Please humor me and just appreciate my gift!" I glanced down and couldn't help but smile. I had never been one to wear much jewelry, mostly because I never liked any of the stuff people bought me. But the simple silver chain in front of me was perfect. The gemstone that hung from it was a very unique color…I couldn't recall ever seeing it before. It was eerie sea foam green with a hint of violet tucked within its sparkles. I loved it.

"Alice it's perfect."

"You like it?" She grinned surreptitiously, pulling it from its hooks in the box.

"No, I love it." I boasted as she clasped it behind my neck.

"And I love you." Edward's plush voice sang to my ears. He shrugged away from the doorframe that he had been leaning against and pulled me into his arms. I breathed his scent deeply into my chest and rested my cheek against his chest.

"I missed you today." I noticed Alice slip him a quick look before she hurried out of the room.

"Ready to take that walk?" Edward said, lifting my chin so that he could look into my face.

"Mhm." Was all I could utter as those topaz irises trapped me in their beauty.

* * *

"Edward do you want me to die?" I cried as I tried to remove the blindfold over my eyes. The ground beneath my feet felt very unstable as my legs wobbled, desperately trying to retain what little balance I had. Edward forced the hand that was struggling with the blindfold down to my side and held the other tightly in his.

"Bella do you really think that I am going to let you fall?" I could feel his skeptical gaze. I chuckled and then gasped throatily as my ankle rolled over a loose stone on the ground.

I felt two icy arms scoop me up as a laugh shook his chest. "Better?" he said obviously amused.

"Was there a reason you didn't do that from the start?" I tried my best to sound serious as I felt him quicken his pace to a run.

"Because I find your lack of coordination all too adorable to miss." He pressed his cool lips against my blushing cheek and my pulse quickened.

When he finally set me down, he untied the knot at the back of my head and the cloth collapsed to the ground. The meadow sprawled out before me, glowing in all of its enchantment. The final moments of sunset floated across the land, dispersing as it snuck between the tall grasses and highlighted the golden haze that hovered close to the earth. I breathed in the allure of this special place, wallowing in its peace and magic.

A marble hand closed around mine and Edward started towards the opposite side of the meadow. He turned back to me and shot me the most heartbreaking smile the world has ever seen. Once we reached the other side he grabbed my shoulders and readjusted me so that I was facing the spot where we had entered. He leaned down and his lips fell to mine. The hand he had placed on the small of my back supported me as I melted into him. I was diving for oxygen when he pulled away. His face cracked into a crooked smile that quickened my heartbeat further, if that was possible.

"Wait here alright?" I stared at him in disbelief.

"What? Where are you going!" My words came out a little squeaky.

"I'll be right back. I swear." He smiled nervously and began to slip past me. I eagerly grabbed his wrist.

"No! Edward you cannot leave me alone! That will be the second time today!" He snickered fast, and high. "Bella I just have to go check on something! I'll be back before you even have time to miss me."

"Impossible." He gave me a weird look. "I already miss you." I clarified. He smiled fully and pulled me into his chest.

"Just wait right here." And with that he left. _God isn't anyone going to listen to me today!_

I sat onto the ground with a huff, feeling frustrated. I scowled into the distance and laid back. My hands laced behind my head as my hair tangled with the grass. The soft leaves of a couple plants rubbed against my outstretched elbows. I sighed loudly and then abruptly sat back up; startled as a soft fluttering noise caught my attention.

I cringed unsurely as a white bird descended to perch on my right shoulder. Its luxurious feathers slid against my skin as it leaned down and pecked at the gemstone on my necklace. Its wings made soft whispers against my hair as it closed them back into its body. I turned to look at the bird and noticed that it was a dove; a glittery flicker caught the corner of my eye. I set my forefinger in front of my shoulder inviting the bird to step onto it, which it did. I brought in front of my face and nearly fainted. A golden ring hung from the bird's ankle; the precious stone twinkled even in the fading light. I reached forward and tugged the ring from its ankle. A small slip of paper was circled within it; I unrolled it with shaking fingers. A subtle breeze rustled my hair a little. Written in the elegant script that I knew too well, the note only held two words.

_Turn around._

I stood weakly and turned to behold Edward, in all of his exquisiteness, beaming and on one knee.

* * *

_Author's note- you know what to do ;)_


	13. Chapter 13: Forever?

_Author's note- short. but this moment is truly only a couple of seconds long. so i hope you like it. thanks to monkey for all of ur help._

_R&R please_

_Disclaimer. _

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella's entire body was shaking as I smiled up at her from down on one knee. I took the ring from her fingers and stared into her tender face,

"Bella, every moment we spend together…" I paused; the butterflies in my stomach fluttering nervously into my throat, "is a gift I have done nothing to deserve. I spend all of my time trying to capture all of the beauty that you release into the world. But it seems that there is not enough time to realize all of your perfection, and that's what makes it so special. I don't believe eternity holds enough time between its arms for me to discover every lovely feature you hold." I beamed up at her gorgeous face. Warm, pearly globs of water were gathering in her eyes, making them shine like glass. I took a deep breath of the freesia soaked air. " But I would love to spend my eternity trying, with you by my side, and with you as my wife." And with that I took the ring between my forefinger and thumb and slid it onto Bella's left hand. "Bella?" She nodded and knew what question would come next.

"Isabella Marie Swan, marry me?"

The tears began to spill over as a small smile invaded her mouth. A delicious berry color swam up Bella's neck and cheeks. She began to laugh nervously and nodded slowly. My heart burst up through my chest as my entire body was drowning in bliss. My face hurt because my smile was so big. I reached for her small hands and she jumped onto my chest, wrapping her legs tightly around my hips. Her hot tears stained my skin with prickles as she laughed joyously into my shoulder. There would never be a more perfect moment in history. I showered her heated skin with kisses as her heartbeat fluctuated harmoniously. _Forever. Eternity. With the most flawless creature ever created. _

My dead heart felt like it could beat again as it sang towards the sky. I set Bella back onto the ground and peered into her swollen and red eyes.

**BPOV**

The honey-saturated irises looked at me with all of the love in the world. I got lost in the attachment that hung behind them and the happiness that bounced around in them. If he were anymore perfect I might have died right there. His proposal had been the most romantic and thoughtful thing anyone had ever done for me. _Mrs. Edward Cullen. _I couldn't help but smile hugely as the name made my heart quicken. And he had promised me _forever._ My smile grew as the wind blew my shirt against my back.

**EPOV**

A gentle breeze rustled some of Bella's hair around, stirring her enticing perfume into the air. I nearly fell over as the smell clouded my brain and she smiled. It was the most beautiful smile as it lit up in her eyes; a flush red filled her cheeks. She batted her gather of lashes towards me and my breathing paused for a few seconds. As I gasped the intoxicating air back into my lungs I kissed her delicately below her right eye. She laced her thin fingers with mine.

"We should probably get home love." Her eyes glowed happily. "We have a couple announcements to make." She laughed shyly and I nearly gasped at how glorious it sounded.

I wrapped her up into my arms and started towards the house.

"I love you Edward Cullen." She hummed into my chest; the god sent words swam their way down my body and splashed over my heart.

"I love you Isabella almost Cullen." She chuckled and stroked my forearm with her tender fingertips.

"Forever." She noted.

"Yes, forever." I whispered as I ducked down and pressed my lips against her exposed collarbone.

* * *

_Author's note- leave em you know you want to haha_


	14. Chapter 14: Hadn't been a dream

_Author's note- sorry this took awhile! i went to camp :) so enjoy. Thanks to Monkey-en-tutu!_

_R&R_

_Disclaimer- I do not own anything from Twilight or New Moon. _

* * *

**BPOV**

My foot hadn't even touched the first porch step before I felt Alice's strong arms around me.

"Oh Bella! Finally!" Her exclamation was sparkling with excitement and if she could have cried, tears would have been pouring down her cheeks.

My hand was swiftly wrenched from Edward's as Emmett's bone crushing arms picked me up and tossed me playfully into the air. I probably should have expected that no announcement had to be made…the entire family already knew. _Thanks Alice_.

"God we all were getting worried that this day wouldn't come." He chuckled lightly. Esme's soft smile warmed my heart as she and Carlisle chimed in on the congratulations.

"Bella, we have been waiting for you to become a part of this. We couldn't be more pleased with Edward's choice for a mate. We love you just as much as he does, and we can't wait for you to become a true member of the family." I could feel the warmth of the tears behind my eyes begging to roll down my cheeks. I blinked fiercely and smiled kindly back at them.

Even Rose had something slightly encouraging to say. "Congratulations Bella. You will look beautiful in a wedding dress." She sighed; content with her forced congratulations and pranced gracefully out into the back part of the house. So, not the most sentimental statement ever…but it was Rosalie. And nothing could depress my spirits at this moment.

My heart felt like it could have flown into the starry sky. But luckily Edward had one hand firmly wrapped around mine, holding my skin against him, and my heart against his. That one hand, that one love, that one heart, was my everything. He kept me alive; he was my life. Edward was the spark in my eye, the voice in my head, and the song of my heartbeat.

Edward slid me a questioning glance and I nodded quickly. We both smiled and thanked his family…our family, for all of the support and slipped out into the dark. His granite arms circled my waist and his chin rested on my shoulder as we sat beneath the stars. The moon shone brightly, its milky light running its fingers gently over the tops of the trees and the braids of the vines. The hushed breeze of the night twisted between the silken locks of Edward's hair and whispered quietly against my cheekbones.

"Bella?" He sang into my ear.

"Yes?"

" I love you." His lips brushed against the curves of my ears as he spoke, making it difficult to concentrate.

"I love you too Edward." Seeking the glorious topaz of his gaze, I peered up towards his eyes. A fleeting quicken of my heart made him grin. His arms tightened around my waist as he tilted his lips onto mine. The cold marble melted on contact. His lips had never felt softer, and no kiss could ever have been sweeter. His hand reached behind my neck and as the nape of it lay in his palm he tickled his fingertips against my skin. I realized that breathing had escaped my notice as we broke apart and I was gasping for air. To my perverse pleasure Edward was breathless as well. His crooked smile lit up his face as he took my left hand and kissed my ring.

"I do." He said blissfully. He chuckled and corrected himself. " I did."

I shot him a confused look as he snuggled me deeper into his chest.

"Bella, whether we were engaged, or married, or what have you, I have been committed eternally to you from the beginning. I willingly offered my heart and soul to you and you welcomed them with open arms, with an open heart." I felt the heat of my blush breathing up my face as I glanced away. His finger grabbed underneath my chin and softly pulled my face up to look at his again. "I have been drawn to you ever since the first time I saw you. Granted at first the pull of my instincts was greater than what was beneath those. But as I've suppressed those evil feelings I have found the angelic side of that attraction. The love, the passion, the beauty…" He paused momentarily allowing me to comprehend all that he had confessed. "I love you Bella. I've always loved you; I just hadn't found you yet. And now that I have I'll always treasure you, always love you, I'll never let you go."

"Forever." I nodded. All I could do was cry from the perfection of his words. _He loves me_. The hot water made my cheeks slick as I lay my head against his chest. I gratefully reveled in his scent and pulled the soothing perfume into my lungs as my lullaby undulated through the secretive cover of the night. Before I could look back up at that amazing face I had drifted off into sleep.

I woke in the morning to the gloomy cloud cover typical of the Northwestern pacific coast. I was back in my own room, the sheets twisted weirdly between my legs and around my chest. I sighed and adjusted out of the quicksand of linen. My eyes felt heavy and I grimaced as the gray light of the morning poured through my window, and then a twinkle made me glance down. I gasped and my heartbeat faltered as my ring blinked romantically up at me. It hadn't been a dream. I was engaged. I smiled excitedly and then felt the cool velvet of his hands as they danced across the bare skin of my shoulders. After a good morning kiss and smile, I skipped lightly down the hall.

"So what would you like to do today?" I asked as I returned from the bathroom. I tossed my washcloth and toothbrush into the top drawer of the dresser and then bounced onto the bed.

"Hmm. Let's try to come up with how you are going to break this," He grabbed my hand and twisted the ring around so it was straight, "to Charlie."

* * *

_Author's note- thanks for reading. review please. any suggestions would be wonderful._


	15. Chapter 15: Discussions

_Author's note- review please. :) i know lots of people have written this conversation but this is how i imagined it going.  
_

_Disclaimer._

* * *

**EPOV**

I saw the red flag go up across Bella's expression when I mentioned Charlie. She probably hadn't considered how to explain our engagement to him quite yet. But that didn't really matter now. Whether he liked it or not, Bella and I were going to get married. I smiled as I thought of this beautiful woman as my wife, my soul mate, forever.

Her brow furrowed and she lowered her gaze to the floor as she thought.

"I'm just going to tell him." She looked back at me, expecting approval.

"You're just going to trip down those stairs, wander to the kitchen table and begin your morning conversation with, 'Hey Dad, how's breakfast? Just thought I'd let you know that Edward and I are going to get married in about a month?'" I shot her a reproachful look. However Bella wanted to do this was fine with me. But I didn't want poor Charlie to have a heart attack in the process.

"Well…" She paused and chewed nervously at her bottom lip. "I'm just going to let him know that this is what I want, and that I'm going to do it whether he approves or not. So he might as well accept it and support his only daughter." I couldn't help but smile. The courageous and faux rebellious Bella always amused me.

"Alright dear, he's your dad. Handle it however you think is appropriate." I heard her heart thumping nervously in her chest as an unsure expression came across her eyes. Rethinking her previous showing of boldness left her questioning how Charlie would take the news. "Would you like me to be there?"

"I should probably be the one to break the news." She stated trying to imagine how this conversation might end. "But if you could conveniently show up at the door after that?"

I smiled down at my brave little Bella. "Of course." After a quick kiss on the cheek I hopped out of the window and headed around the front of the house to wait on the doorstep.

**BPOV**

I took a deep, deep breath trying to regulate my breathing pattern before I headed downstairs. I had felt so confident before. But after Edward left I felt defeated, and lost. But I wanted this. I wanted us. I wanted to marry Edward, and Charlie would just have to understand. With shaky hands and a fluttering heart I reached for the door handle and started towards the stairs. I could feel a sweat breaking on the back of my neck as I stumbled slightly down the last two steps. I smiled embarrassedly Edward knew me all too well. I heard his quiet chuckle as I passed the front door and sat down into a chair at the kitchen table. Charlie's back was to me as he buttered some toast; he turned slightly and checked over his shoulder before returning to his buttering.

"Morning Bells."

"Good morning Dad."

"How was the sleepover with Alice?"

"Great!" I said truthfully, I mean Alice had been in the house I had slept in. I felt my heart skipping all over the place as Charlie grabbed his plate and pulled a chair out. He sat down without noticing the glittering exclamation on my finger. Flipping towards the sports section of the newspaper he took a bite of his toast.

"Dad?" I mumbled nervously. I needed to sound confident about this, so I took a deep breath.

"Yeah Bells?" He said looking up from the page.

"I have something important to tell you." I saw the dread in his face as the color drained from his cheeks. "Edward and I …well we've decided to get married." Charlie's face turned beet red as he stared at me in disbelief and shock. His scared eyes wandered carefully to my left hand. To make my willingness clear, I offered him my hand. He gawked at the stone for a couple of seconds before shoving himself away from the table. He paced quickly in the small kitchen, shaking his head vigorously from side to side.

"Bella I can't let you do this." His voice was weak and shaky. Sympathy made me reach over to the quivering hands resting on the table.

Feeling a wave of tenacity I looked his straight in the face. "Dad you don't have to let me do anything. I'm going to do it whether you like it or not." Charlie's face looked like a deer in headlights. He stumbled back as if a freight train were about to hit him.

"But Bella! Think about this! This boy left you. He went away and you were practically catatonic! I almost sent you to a mental hospital! You got so vacant." A tiny twist of pain pinched between my ribs. He was hysterical at this point. It almost frightened me to see him like this; he had always been so calm.

"Charlie, please understand. I love him more than anything. He loves me more than anything. He would never leave me ever again. He left because he thought it was best for me." I begged Charlie to grasp how important this was to me. His face looked disgusted as I mentioned the fact that Edward had left for my benefit. I tried to explain, "I know it's difficult to understand and even harder to explain…but he thought it was for the best. And now we realize that being together is what's best…for the both of us."

"Bella I just can't let you do this." Charlie's voice was quiet. A fast knock on the front door made both of us jump. I hopped up but Charlie put his arm in front of me. "I'll get it." He stated flatly.

_Oh no. _This could be bad.

Charlie opened the door to Edward's perfect face. He scowled annoyed, "How convenient."

"Good morning Charlie." Edward attempted a cheery tone but I could hear the worry beneath it.

Charlie pointed towards the chair he had just gotten out of. "Sit." He demanded. The seconds seemed to tick by at the pace of frozen molasses. Charlie stood at the counter tapping his fingers on the tiles as he stared unseeingly out the window.

"If I may try to explain sir?" Edward's chivalry didn't have as much charm as I would have hoped as Charlie snorted in response. "I love Bella very much. I want to spend my life with her. I promise to protect her and guide her in every way possible." He kept it simple for Charlie's sake. Had my Dad heard what Edward had told me last night…I don't think Charlie's heart could have taken it.

"You two don't even understand what marriage is at this age." I smiled inwardly thinking of Edward's true age, he probably knew commitment better than any human.

"Charlie, I know that what you and Renee had didn't last the way you wished it would have," I saw the pain blink across my father's face as he winced at the memory of my mom's departure, "But Bella and I …we are attached in a way that most people don't understand, or experience. She's my soul mate, my one and only."

"So if you two are so attached, why did you leave? You almost killed her!" Charlie's voice rang with anger.

**EPOV**

I felt my heart being yanked from my chest as I thought of my time apart from Bella. But I had more important things to do than wallow in the pain I had suffered and caused; I refocused my attention to convincing Charlie that this marriage was for the best. But before I could speak I heard Bella's beautiful voice.

"Dad, I love Edward with all of my heart. I want to be his wife. We are going to have this wedding in about a month. I'm going to walk down that aisle whether you escort me or I go alone. So it's your decision. You can support your only daughter in her matrimony to the love of her life, or you can sit here on that day and imagine how I look in my white dress, what my vows sound like, and all of the other wonderful memories fathers get from their daughter's weddings." I gawked at her. When had my delicate Bella become so forceful? I finally closed my mouth and looked back to Charlie. The white flag of defeat waved behind his eyes. He sighed tiredly and motioned for Bella to come to him.

She stood carefully and walked into his awaiting embrace. The tears that fell from his eyes were ones of love and concern, I felt like I was intruding on a private moment and silently got up to leave. Charlie's strong voice rang from behind me.

"One moment Edward." I turned around to meet his eyes. "If you're going to marry my daughter we need to get a few things established. If you hurt her, ever, I will come after you with a wrath unlike any you have ever seen." I nodded knowingly. I, more than anyone, knew what it felt like to be protective over Bella; she seemed so fragile at times. He continued, "Once you are married it is your duty to care for her, love her, and treat her like the precious treasure she is. You will be responsible for her well-being, and I will hold you to that law."

Bella smiled sweetly up at her Dad and pecked him lightly on his cheek. He pulled her once more tightly into his chest before releasing her back to me. He sighed and turned to walk into the living room. Bella and I walked up to her room and she closed the door.

"Well, that could have gone better, but I'm glad it's done with." Her voice seemed cheerful enough; I was behind her in a flash, rubbing her shoulders. She leaned into me and I felt her exhale.

"I can't wait." My stomach tingled with excitement just with the thought of Bella and I on that fateful day. It couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

_Author's note- leave me those wonderful words of encouragement that i love so much. :P_


	16. Chapter 16: Preparations

_Author's note- I love wedding planning! also ill be posting pictures of everyone's dresses on my profile so check them out. _

_Thanks monk for all your beta help and dress searching patience you're a life saver!_

_Disclaimer. _

* * *

**BPOV**

After a screaming match over the phone with Renee, I had convinced her too that Edward and my marriage would happen with or without her approval. Grudgingly, she agreed to support us, and promised to love me even after I got a divorce (Edward got quite a laugh out of that). The next couple of weeks passed in a blur of planning, shopping, choosing, shopping, rechoosing, more planning, and not enough alone time with Edward. We (Alice, Rosalie, Esme and I) had chosen the color scheme. Black and white with splashes of bright color in the bouquets and the ribbons along the aisle. We had also decided to have the wedding at the Cullen's mansion. Their backyard was spacious enough for the ceremony and the reception would be back at Charlie's house. Our invitation list was kept intimate, the Cullen family, Charlie, Renee, and Phil.

I had found my dress three weeks after Edward had proposed. It was a soft ivory color with a mermaid neckline and hugged my curves gently, but flatteringly. All of the other women had black dresses that were all different and stunning on each. Pre-wedding jitters plagued me, but not the _second-guessing whether or not marriage was right_ sort of jitters, mine were the _oh God please don't let me fall on my face at the most important moment of my life_ jitters. The day was approaching quickly, and on the eve of my wedding I couldn't help but wonder where all the time had gone.

My bed seemed uncomfortable as I tossed and turned attempting to trick myself into sleep. But no amount of sheep could lull me into dreams the way my angel could. He had gone hunting earlier in the afternoon with Emmett and Jasper as Alice, Rose, and Esme finished the last minute preparations for tomorrow. I was left to go home and rest. But at this rate sleep seemed hopeless. I sighed frustrated as a silken whisper tickled against the skin of my neck.

"Bella, you need to get some sleep."

I smiled instinctively. "I know. I'm just excited I guess." His eyes smoldered at me as I flipped to face him.

"We'll have to go bed shopping for you soon." He smirked. I felt my heart droop.

"Edward." I warned. "I'm going to fulfill my side of the bargain tomorrow, you still have to keep your promise too." Being a vampire was all that I had dreamt about recently. Plus he had promised me forever. And I expected him to give it to me.

He laughed mischievously into my neck. "Silly Bella, we won't need a bed for sleeping." He whispered quietly before tracing kisses down my neck. I shivered and pressed the lines of my body against his. He snickered and gently turned me over. I harrumphed annoyed as he chuckled again. "Bella you have to get some sleep." I nodded sourly and closed my eyes. He made small circles between my shoulder blades with his fingertips until I fell asleep.

The next morning a soft shaking of my shoulder woke me. Alice's pixie like hands were pulling me from bed and rushing me to gather my things.

"Charlie is going to the airport to pick up Renee and Phil as we speak. So you need to hurry your pretty little self up so we can get home and I can start getting you ready." Alice spoke quickly, elatedly. I groaned as I saw the time on the clock, 7:14 AM.

Alice giggled and tugged me down the stairs with all of my things in her arms. I yawned hugely as I rested my forehead against the window of Carlisle's Mercedes. Once at the mansion Alice picked me up and ran me up to her room, shutting the door loudly behind her.

"Now for the fun part." She grinned. Esme and Rosalie were in the grandiose bathroom when we entered. Esme greeted me with an easy hug and Rosalie held the chair out for me. They both tilted my head down into the sink and washed my hair with something that smelled like honey and lavender. As Esme towel dried my hair Rosalie picked something up from the counter. My heart sank as the scissors glinted in the bathroom light.

"Oh Bella. Don't be worried, we've always made you look great in the past haven't we?" I gulped and eyed my chestnut hair in the mirror. The sopping wet stuff hung to the end of my ribs. Maybe a haircut was just what I needed. Still Rosalie's daring sense of style and cosmetics worried me. I forced my eyes shut as I heard the snip snip of the blades. Esme pulled out a blow drier and ruffled her fingers through my hair as the hot air blew against my scalp. "Alright you can look now Bella." Rosalie laughed. I took a deep breath and carefully opened my eyes.

Side parted bangs grazed across my cheekbone and feathery layers fanned out starting at my shoulders. It looked very classic and elongated my heart shaped face. I smiled thankfully at Rosalie and she nodded in approval. I was then spun around in the chair so that I couldn't look in the mirror. Alice stood in front me with an armored case of makeup. Esme had a smoothing texture brush in hand and Rosalie was pouring some Redken glass 01 into her hands. I sighed and tried to relax as they began their whirl of glamour. After what seemed like hours I was finally spun back around to look into the mirror.

I gasped at the face staring back at me. Long jet-black eyelashes curved beautifully around my brown eyes, a pale bronze gloss covered my cherub lips, and a light dusting of shimmery tan eye shadow was all that covered my features. The look gave me a natural and fresh face with the charm of cosmetic enhancement still in tact. My hair was in a glossy braid to the side that trailed over my right shoulder. My bangs lay perfectly against my pale skin and brought attention to my eyes. There were a few straggling strands of the shortest shoulder length layer that hung free from the braid. Esme had decorated them sparingly with tiny freesia blossoms.

I felt tears welling up. "Thank you." I sniffed. Alice chuckled and grabbed a tissue.

"Your mascara's waterproof."

I had to laugh. Alice always knew best. She picked me up and took me back into the bedroom. My dress was laid out on her bed. A simple pair of ivory silk wedges sat beneath it. I smiled adoringly at the beautiful garment. Esme and Rosalie pulled it from its hanger and held it above my head. I squirmed into its comfortable shape and Alice zipped me up. As I glanced in her mirror, I knew Edward would appreciate all of the work his family had done.

* * *

_Author's note- Leave some reviews and i will continue to spin out chapters_


	17. Chapter 17: Promises

_Author's note- this is a very hackneyed scene that i tried to do in an original way. i hope u like it. review_

_Monkey-en-tutu: Thanks for all of your help on the vows and all of the other little things you always smooth out for me! you're the best!_

_Disclaimer- I don't own anything of Twilight or New Moon. _

* * *

**BPOV**

I sat on the end of Alice's bed wondering how and when my life had become such a dream. I would be married to the most exquisite man in history by the end of the day. A man I loved with my whole being, and I would be able to spend eternity with him. _Eternity._ I was awakened by the click of the bathroom door as Alice, Rose, and Esme walked out of the bathroom. They had all taken about four minutes to change and get themselves ready, I was jealous of their vampireness as usual. _That is so not fair._ Not only did they get ready in record time, they all looked breathtaking.

"You guys look beautiful." They all had chosen to wear black bridesmaid dresses. The stark contrast between the rich blacks and their snowy skin made them look even more mythical.

"But everyone pales in comparison to the bride." Alice added. "Both figuratively and literally." She chuckled. Esme and Rosalie giggled as well. I hadn't realized the four bouquets of exotic tropical flowers soaking in water on Alice's armoire until then. There was a bright orange one that was playful and spunky, Alice's no doubt. Next to it was a collection of soft yellow flowers, peaceful and lovely, Esme's. Third was a deep violet plum color, dramatic and enrapturing, this was Rose's and purposely matched the impossibly perfect matte shade of lipstick that she had run over her pouty lips. And last was a collection of blood red roses, with a thick gray ribbon that matched the top of my dress holding them together. My bouquet.

"So you're ready dear?" Esme sweetly voiced. I nodded with a large smile attached to my face. She grabbed the top of my arm and we walked carefully to the top of the staircase. Alice came quickly from behind me, latched her arms under mine and ran me down the stairs.

I turned to her startled, "Alice!" She giggled at my reaction.

"What? The humans are still outside silly, I didn't want you falling and ripping your dress before we had even taken pictures!" The funniest part was how she barely considered me a human anymore. The swish of the backdoor and a breathless squeal announced Renee's arrival.

"Oh Bella you look…just…you just look so…perfect." She garbled through her tears. I ran into her arms careful not to trip over the air. It felt so good to hug her. I had missed her so much. She grabbed my shoulder and 'conspicuously' dragged me into the kitchen. Her whisper was raspy.

"Look Bella you can still back out now. It's still not too late to avoid this mistake." She warned in a hushed tone. I chuckled silently, _like the Cullens couldn't hear_.

"Mom I don't know how to make it any clearer to you that this is what I want." I affirmed, staring seriously into the same brown eyes that Edward stared into so often.

"Alright, well I'll keep your bedroom at home clear so you have a place to stay once this whole charade ends terribly, just like I told you it would." She was impossible. I just sighed and moved back into the living and dining room area.

The house looked beautiful, black silk bows were tied around everything possible. A velvet black tablecloth draped over the dining room table flowing over onto the floor. Wonderful arrangements of fruit, pastries, and candles covered the table. A tall, very pale and expectedly gorgeous man walked in through the back door with most of the males in tow, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Charlie, and Phil. I was familiar with that stupid 'the bride isn't supposed to see the groom before the ceremony' superstition, but I still wanted Edward to walk through that door. However after a couple of seconds it became obvious that Edward was planning on respecting that superstition.

Carlisle introduced the man as Elijah, a photographer he had known for many years. Elijah only shook my hand, and to my complete non-surprise his skin was as icy as Edward's.

"So, let's get some snapshots of this picturesque family shall we?" Something that did surprise me though was his heavy Australian accent. He arranged all of us into different formations for group shots, and then took some smaller group pictures, all of the women, the Cullen women (plus one almost Cullen woman), Charlie, Renee, and I, and also some couple shots of Alice and Jasper, Phil and Renee, Esme and Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie, and lastly he took some of Charlie and I.

After all of the arranged pictures he simply wandered around taking random snaps of different moments as we chatted the time away. Esme and Renee got along very nicely, Phil typically just hung shyly to the side, and Charlie had always been a fan of Carlisle. Alice and I gossiped excitedly about how amazing everything and everyone looked, while I tapped my foot impatiently for the ceremony to commence.

"Well everyone it's about that time, so shall we head outside?" Carlisle's announcement had everyone tittering delightedly as they exited out into the backyard. Alice squealed and grabbed my hands tightly before hugging me to her chest. She left to join the group as I walked over to grab a strawberry. I had just realized that I was starving. Alice had forgotten to feed me! _That was abnormal_. I laughed wholeheartedly until I felt two warm hands on my shoulders.

Charlie had a comforting smile as I turned to face him.

"I'm proud of you Bells. You've really grown up." The out-of-character words that came from Charlie had never meant more to me, "And you look very nice." He added.

"Thanks Dad." I said, clutching him to me. During this very alien touchy moment with Charlie I felt a certain peace knowing that I would have to fake my own death soon, this felt like a solid goodbye. Strums of the wedding march sounded from outside the door.

"Well I think that's our cue." Charlie smiled, offering me his elbow, which was shaking slightly. I linked arms with him as we walked towards the aisle. I held my breath as we stepped outside. There was a cottony layer of clouds filtering the sunlight, but no rain. It was clear. It was clear to me now that this was how it was supposed to be. That refusing Edward's proposals had been my fear of nuptials and I had been silly to hesitate. This commitment was fitting. My jaw dropped as Edward looked back at me from the altar. My mind went blank at I stared at the godly man waiting for me; he was in an all black suit and looked…spellbinding.

**EPOV**

My breathing stopped as Bella's delicate foot touched onto the green grass outside of the back door. Her dress flowed around all of her curves, making her look so stunning that I could hardly comprehend that she was real. Her swollen lips looked alluring as she stared at me, I wanted to cover them with mine. Her hair was in a thick flowing braid…all I could think of was undoing the braid to let her hair fall over us. The half sunlight that had crept through the blanket of clouds seemed to gather into a beam, a spotlight, all on Bella, my gorgeous, perfect, flawless Bella. And soon she would be mine. Eternally. My heart skipped at the thought.

After a tiny stumble on the black silk runner that marked the aisle and a laugh from our small audience, she came to rest in front of me with a fresh blush upon her cheeks. I can't even remember what Carlisle said I was so focused on the unequaled being in front of me. I was in a daze until he asked me to recite my vows. Bella and I hadn't shared our vows because we wanted them to be a surprise; so then I took a deep breath and sank into the brown pools of love staring back at me.

"My dearest Bella, words don't seem adequate to describe what I feel. However I am going to try and describe the bond I have with you." I paused for a second, taking in this moment, reveling in the liquid warmth of her eyes and the steady beat of her heart. "I was living before I met you. But to say I was alive would be a lie. You came into my life and awoke me from the nightmare that I was living without you. You blazed into my heart and set my entire world on fire. You hypnotize me everyday with your beauty, and stun me even more with your kindness, tolerance, patience, and humor. Every touch of your skin sparks something in me that I didn't even know existed. I try not to blink when I'm around you, better not to miss any of your enchantment. 'Everything' is not inclusive enough to describe all the things about you that captivate me. So make this jump with me. We've accomplished so many things together and grown so much. You've changed me for the best and I would never turn back, you've shown me true love and let me experience it with you. I want nothing less than an eternity with you. So let's take this plunge _together_, because I swear to never allow it to be any other way."

I could hear the thoughts of my family as they congratulated me on how beautiful my vows had been. I could hear the ruffle of Renee's tissues as she wiped tears from her cheeks. But the only person's opinion I cared about I couldn't hear. But the glorious sparkle in her eyes and the heat that flushed in her cheeks made me think that she had appreciated them as well. And with that Carlisle encouraged Bella to now read her own vows, I melted at the sound her voice made as she said my name.

"Edward. I used to have a crush on Shakespeare's Romeo. He seemed to be the perfect creation of romance, risk, charm, and loyalty. If only I had known then that God had someone much better in mind for me. I'll never believe that I'm as perfect as you like to claim, because my idea of perfection resides in you. And you are someone to whom no one can be compared. You are a part of me now. And you will be a part of me forever. My heart, if beating, will only beat for you. And when my heart does stop, it will not die. It will survive on the blood that our bond supplies me with. Your love has given my heart wings Edward. And I never liked heights before I knew what it felt like to soar on all that you've given me. So not only do I promise myself to you for my life and until death, even past that I can guarantee you that we will remain strong, and I will always stay by your side." Bella gave my hands a tight squeeze and I could hear the smiles of all my family members at that last sentence. Emmett let out a quiet chuckle before Jasper elbowed him in the ribs.

After the exchange of rings, and even more of me practically losing consciousness due to Bella Carlisle pronounced us husband and wife. I stared at her wonderful face and gently lowered my lips to hers. She melted into me and I quickly slung her into my chest and carried her back towards the front of the house.

The white SC06 Bentley Carlisle had given to us as a wedding gift laid waiting in the driveway.

* * *

_Author's note- All of the dresses are on my profile so check them out. My idea of what Bella looks like is on there too. this chapter was hard so i hope you all make me smile and click the tempting button below :)_

_Alright another poll is needed because I am undecided on this fact and i need it to continue. so i'll leave it up to you guys. _

_Should Bella be human or vampire on the honeymoon?_


	18. Chapter 18: Being Received

_Author's note- thanks for the poll answers guys i think i know what i am going to do now!! R&R let me know what u think of the reception :) it changes POV a couple times so pay attention!_

_Monkey-en-tutu: thanks for all of ur wonderful editing help! u rock!_

_Disclaimer._

* * *

**BPOV**

After a quick protest to the nature of Carlisle's wedding gift Edward's gaze had convinced me to just enjoy it. He was always such a cheater. The smell of new leather burst from the car as Edward opened the door for me. As I settled into the passenger seat my feet began to tingle in relief. I hadn't realized how badly they had been hurting. I tugged the wedges off of my heels and folded my legs into the seat so I could massage my feet.

Edward laughed as he looked over my positioning and grabbed something from the backseat. A white pair of sneakers hung in front of me.

"Alice thought you might need two pairs of shoes." He chuckled. I smiled gratefully and started to pull on the sneakers. At least I wouldn't be barefoot at my reception. After tying the second shoe I still hadn't heard the purr of the engine starting up. I looked over at Edward.

He was staring at me. "Bella? We're married." He smiled. It didn't even seem real yet. But as I glanced down at the second diamond ring that hugged tightly to my engagement one, it was real. This was real. I was Mrs. Isabella Cullen, and that had never sounded better. I let out a satisfied sigh.

"I never thought I'd be happy to hear that." I said, thinking back on all of the years when marriage had actually been part of my nightmares. And now…it seemed so much more than a dream. His breath tickled against the skin on the back of my hand as he kissed it gentlemanly. My heart thudded loudly as he threw me an adoring look before clasping his hand with mine. I tilted my head back onto the headrest and shut my eyes, but that didn't last long as my stomach grumbled angrily.

Edward laughed loudly, "hungry Bella?"

"I guess so." Once he had reached town, which took way less time than it safely should have. We pulled into some burger place drive-thru. Somehow the greasy burger and pile of fries looked surprisingly appetizing. After calming my stomach down, I looked up to find that we weren't anywhere near Charlie's. "Edward?"

"Yes."

"Where are we going?"

"Well we have a little time until we need to get to the reception, and I wanted to spend that alone with my wife." My heart jumped at the word. We pulled into a parking space at the top of a lookout over Second beach. Edward ran to my door and offered me his hand as I stepped out. I chuckled as he scooped me into his arms and took me to the edge of the lookout.

The wind stirred the gray water in the bay the same way it stirred Edward's bronze locks of hair. The clouds had begun to dissipate towards the west, giving the sun a window through which to shine. As the sun and water met its orange reflection stretched across the uneven plane, the meeting of fire and water. The lit shadow that the water reflected back at the sun twinkled up at me. Just like the sparkle of Edward's hands that were wrapped around my waist. The world is a place of balance; there are angels and demons, fires and floods, black and white, peace and unrest, yin and yang. Maybe that's when the most beautiful things are found, when opposites collide. Because this was my definition of beauty, Mr. And Mrs. Edward Cullen, my breathing hitched.

Edward noticed because he smiled against my hair and breathed in deeply. We stayed there, snuggled up against each other for what could have been hours, but much to my dismay, was only about twenty minutes before Edward's cell phone rang and Alice's voice commanded him to "get in the car right this minute before I have to get you myself for making the guests wait longer than necessary."

Edward's lips ran down the side of my neck and then up to the hollow behind my ear. "Ready to go join our families?"

"No." I growled. He chuckled lightly before grabbing my side playfully. I tensed as my nerves tingled.

"Edward." I warned.

"What?" He asked innocently. I gave him a warning glare that he sarcastically returned. I sighed and smiled back, I could never win with him. I spun around on my heel and began to head back to the car before his hands were back at my waist. A fit of giggles tickled through me as I doubled over.

"Stop! Stop Edward!" I gasped as his hands continued to pinch playfully at my sides and neck. I tried to run while the laughs were still echoing from behind me. Unfortunately a rock caught the toe of my shoe and before I could bring my arms up to protect my face I was back in his arms.

"Well that was fun," he cooed.

"Yeah," I paused, "for you."

The group of people in front of my house was much larger than I expected. Edward parked on the side of the road and we proceeded towards the party. Music played from a stereo inside as Rosalie and Emmett twirled around the driveway; Renee and Phil looked on in awe at the dazzling couple. I heard a delightful shout from the doorway and looked over to see Alice running, relatively slowly, towards me. She gathered me into her arms before glancing down at me feet and laughing at the tennis shoes.

"Bella! We're sisters! Finally!" I couldn't help but return the infectious smile on Alice's lips as Jasper came and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Best wishes Bella." My eyes averted from his uncomfortably as he shook my hand. Hopefully after I was changed things between us would feel less awkward.

"Thanks Jasper." Edward and I continued into the house after nodding towards Renee and Phil. The small living room was packed. I glanced around and recognized the Webbers, Stanleys, and the Cheneys. I felt Edward tense beside me I looked up and followed his gaze. The Newtons stood chatting with Charlie and there was Mike with Jess, staring at us from across the room. I smiled and waved at them swiftly before tugging Edward into the kitchen.

Definitely not the best idea, we probably would have been better off in the small room with Mike than in here. A quiet snarl sounded from Edward's chest and only one other person in the room had heard it. A knot formed in my throat as Jacob Black's head snapped towards us. Billy had his hands busy cooking up some more food to spread over the kitchen table. Why were they even here? With this great of a start I was sure that this reception was going to be one to remember.

Edward's gaze stayed locked with Jacob's as I pulled desperately on his arm. When he finally budged he turned towards the front door, not before throwing Jacob one last threatening glare though. I could only imagine what thoughts Edward might have heard. As if this night couldn't have gotten any better as we headed towards the driveway Emily and Sam Uley were on the doorstep. Emily was speechless as she looked at me and quickly grabbed me into her arms.

"Oh Bella I'm so excited for you!" She giggled. I blushed and shifted back into Edward's arms.

"Thanks Em. You look lovely." She smiled gratefully and then hit Sam on the shoulder.

"Yeah, congratulations you two," he said gruffly.

"Thanks," Edward said dryly before pushing past them. Esme and Carlisle were conversating animatedly with Phil and Renee as we walked up towards them.

**EPOV**

_Edward I know this company is going to be difficult for you. But you need to ignore the rivalries you have with some of the guests here and enjoy this night with Bella. _

Esme smiled at Renee while her thoughts hummed through my brain. Alice and Jasper had joined Emmett and Rose on the dance floor. As a cheesy Bryan Adams song began to strum from the stereo I couldn't help but avert Bella towards the dance floor. I heard Bella's groan and her gentle resistance against my pull, as if she could hold me back. I snickered.

Once we stepped into the center of the floor. I set my hand on her hip, which made the butterflies at the bottom of my stomach flutter towards my ribs. I could hear the fluctuation of her heartbeat under my touch and couldn't help but smile. As we started to spin I slowly moved my hand to the small of her back and pulled her closer to my chest.

_That filthy murderer better not move his hands anywhere else or I might just run out there and show him…_

Jacob's face was glaring coldly at us from the kitchen window as his thoughts rudely interrupted mine of Bella. I glowered at him dangerously as he sneered. Shaking my head from side to side, I tried to rid my mind of all the nasty things that filled it then, like how nice it would have been to tear Jacob up on the spot. But instead I simply lifted Bella's chin up towards me and crushed my lips against hers. I could hear the disgust as he turned his head away and couldn't help but revel in my silent victory.

_One day bloodsucker…one day._

It seemed impossible to separate my lips from her as she pulled away embarrassed and rested her cheek against my chest. I reached under her arms and lifted her feet onto mine as I whispered a verse of the song into her ear,

"Cuz there's no love- like your love.

And no other- could give more love.

There's nowhere- unless you're there.

All the time- all the way.

Ya know its true. Everything I do, I do it for you."

She glanced up at me and I forgot how to breathe. Her gorgeous smile dazzled my senses and I tried to pause time right there so it would never fall away.

**BPOV**

As Edward carried me away from the reception we both had ecstatic smiles plastered to our faces. We waved jovially to all of the guests before heading back to the Cullens' mansion to pick up the suitcases Alice had packed for us.

The night had been beyond memorable despite the presence of a few unwanted guests. Jess and Angela had seemed truly happy for me as they snuggled with Mike and Ben, both of whom had worried looks on their faces, probably hoping my reception wasn't giving their girlfriends any ideas. It touched my heart the way Renee had finally warmed up to Edward (although it was hard not to) and I nearly cried during her and Phil's speech. In which he had quoted a lovely poem by Amy Bloom,

"Marriage is not a ritual or an end.  
It is a long, intricate,  
intimate dance together  
and nothing matters more  
than your own sense of balance  
and your choice of partner."

Even Charlie had acted friendly towards Edward after our father-daughter dance. He seemed to finally accept us as a couple which was all I could've wished for and I couldn't help but smile.

But as the night began to fold over us and the spirit of the entire day began to dwindle; there was uncomfortable feeling that was washing over me. My tongue felt like there was an upside-down spoon pushing up on it as I swallowed back tears. This was the last night I would ever see Charlie and Renee. Actually this was the last night I would ever see any of those people, Jessica, Angela, Mike, Ben, Jake, Emily, Sam, Billy…

Suddenly there was a tiny slit in the middle of my chest that I begged not to grow. I slid my arms across my middle and held my sides tightly. My ribs began to quiver as I bit back the thought of the next morning…when everyone would get the news.

**EPOV**

I could hear Bella's shivering as she sat curled up in the passenger seat facing the window. Her arms were clasped tightly around her middle and I could hear the deep thud of her quickened heart. I reached over and lay my hand on her bare shoulder, which was warmer than usual.

"Bella?" She turned towards me and one of her hot tears rolled off of her jaw line and splashed onto my hand.

* * *

_Author's note- leave ur thoughts. Especially everyone who has an alert, so i know what you guys who have been staying steady with the story think of this latest chapter._


	19. Chapter 19: Hotel Suites

_Author's note- Hello, all. Leave me a review. Every one i read makes me write that much faster. lol kind of silly but true. _

_Thanks to monk for all of the help._

_Disclaimer._

* * *

**BPOV**

As we sat in the Tacoma airport of Seattle in the wee hours of the morning I hadn't had a wink of sleep to note; my mind was just too busy. But our connection to New York was boarding; I was reluctant to rise from the chair that had been holding me together for the past half hour as my mind kept fluttering away from me. Not even the cold circles Edward continually drew against my arm lulled me to sleep over the four-hour plane ride. Nightmarish flashes of the car crash Alice had created blinked behind my eyes like a slideshow. Once we had reached La Guardia we had to hustle to our flight to Saudi Arabia so no chance of sleep there. But once the stewardess on British Airways showed Edward and I to our seats, the plush fabric of first class seating snuggled convincingly against me and I finally drifted away.

I spent most of the impossibly long flight to the Dubai International Airport sleeping against my favorite cold, stony pillow. Our wedding day had been wonderful and now I couldn't wait for our honeymoon to begin…but as I slept I couldn't help the nightmares that plagued my mind. I kept dreaming of how Charlie and Renee would react when they got news of the horrible car crash that had killed both Edward and I. I flinched severely as Edward's icy hand stroked beneath my chin and pulled my shoulders so that I was sitting straight up.

I half stumbled through the airport, my arms holding tightly to Edward's waist as he stroked my hair. Edward could tell that I was worried about something; I could read it across his expressions. But I chose not to say anything, this was my honeymoon and I wasn't about to ruin that. After all, this was what I had asked for. After retrieving our luggage and following a small man with a sign that read 'Mr. And Mrs. Edward Cullen' to a black Rolls Royce BMW, we were on our way to the hotel Carlisle had booked us in. The chauffeur came to the side of the car and opened my door offering his hand for balance as I stepped out.

What I really needed a hand to steady me for was the first look at the architectural feat in front of me. Luckily Edward was right behind me as always as I swayed backwards. He chuckled at my balance and slid his arm around my middle, practically carrying me through the lobby. My eyes were wide with wonder at the splendor that covered the hotel. Once we reached the 25th floor, a genteel voice sounded from the private reception desk.

"Good evening and welcome to the Burj Al Arab." We nodded patiently at the desk woman as we waited for the door key to the royal suite. Our luggage was awaiting our arrival as we stepped through the door. I didn't even have time to appreciate the luxury that dawned every inch of the suite because Edward trapped me in his iron grip (not that I minded) and whisked me up the staircase to the four-poster bed in the master bedroom.

"God that plane ride was unbearable." He fumed as he kissed my face.

"And why was that?" I implored.

"Because I haven't had my wedding night yet and I had to wait over thirteen hours to get it. And with you that close to me the whole time…it was hard not to take advantage of you right there." He chuckled and wrapped me into a tight hug. I smiled widely as he kissed my bright red cheeks and ran his hands up and down the sides of my torso. I felt a giant leap in my heart rate as his cold hand slipped underneath my shirt.

I tilted my lips up towards his, but suddenly felt a slight breeze rustle against my hair. He was gone.

"Edward?"

"I almost forgot that we had gifts to open." He smiled at me from the doorway, a blue bag complete with ribbon and tissue paper hung from his arm. I groaned as he jumped onto the bed and handed me the present.

"What happened to the 'we' had presents to open?" I asked slightly irritated that he had put our honeymoon on hold for even a couple minutes longer.

"WE do. This one is for both of us to enjoy, but it is for YOU to open." He stressed. _Oh god. _I was suddenly very apprehensive as I lifted the small card from the bag. The note on the back read, _For the lovely couple that has waited much too long to have any real fun with each other. Love, Alice. _

I gulped loudly as I cautiously pulled the tissue paper from the bag. A rectangular box of Trojan condoms, a bottle of K.Y. warming gel, and a pair of handcuffs fell into my lap.

You know sometimes when you wish more than anything that you could turn invisible and run from the room? Well this was one of those times. Edward glared questioningly at the items before cursing under his breath as his cell phone vibrated against his pocket. He pulled it out and nearly shouted into the receiver.

"ALICE!" I could hear the anger in his voice and quickly shoved all of the sex paraphernalia out of my lap and onto the floor. I could hear Alice's hysterical laughter from the other side.

"Calm down Edward. You owe me one for not telling the brothers about your little picnic up at 'the spot' alright?" Alice's voice rang clear as a bell. I felt the intense heat of my pesky blush underneath my face. I buried my face into my hands and ignored the next couple of whispers that sounded from the phone.

"Alright, thanks Al." Edward snapped the phone shut and let out a deep breath. I stared up at him waiting for an explosion of irritation. But instead he began to shake with laughter; I couldn't help but join in as he lay down next to me.

"So not the smoothest start to a honeymoon ever, but who ever said marriage was smooth, right?" He laughed next to me, making the mattress shake slightly with him.

I glanced at the gold-adorned clock that rested against the wall. 9:15, the sun had gone down and out of the lovely western facing window I could see the gleaming grains of light that looked much brighter on this half of the earth.

The mattress shifted a little as Edward started to get up.

"Where are you going?"

"I just got an idea." He smiled excitedly. It made my head swim for a moment before I pulled my attention to something a little less dazzling, the hands folded in my lap. He lifted me up off the bed and ran us down the stairs. He set our suitcases on the couch and began to dig through the mosh pit of designer clothing that Alice had decided to stuff in my bag.

"Ah ha!" He pulled out two small pieces of clothing that were a lovely cerulean blue. "For you." He handed it to me. I held it up and could feel the ferocity of my blush as I stared at the teeny tiny swimsuit.

"Edward I don't think I'll- I mean- This will never- " I didn't even have time to protest before Edward had shoved me into the bathroom and shut the door. _I can't wait until I have superhuman strength too so he can't force me to do things like this._ I grimaced at the little bikini in the mirror. I turned around so I didn't have to face my reflection and began to tie the pieces onto my body. The tag read BCBG Max Azria. As if I knew what that was. I squeezed my eyes shut and turned back towards the mirror. The cerulean background was covered with delicate tracing in a deep chocolate brown. A single row of lace ran beneath my chest with a small brown bow in the middle. The bottoms were the same print with a row of lace around my hips.

I couldn't believe it. I actually liked it. My small frame usually looked awful in swimsuits. Sort of like a seven year old trying to fill out a something made for a woman. But this suit looked made for me. I slowly opened the door and couldn't help but glow with pride, as Edward stood frozen in the foyer, dazzled. But his half naked body, which put Michelangelo's David to shame, quickly grabbed my attention. I felt my heart racing beneath my ribs as he came towards me and rested only millimeters from my face. His sweet breath blew across my face, momentarily distracting my senses from anything else.

"Come with me." He smiled coyly. I nodded stupidly and followed him out of the room.

"Anything I can help you with Mr. And Mrs. Cullen?" A male butler waiting outside of the door asked.

"Yes, two towels please." Edward replied without breaking eye contact with me. He thanked the butler and stuffed the two cottony towels beneath his arm as he headed towards the elevator with me trailing behind. He drew me against his bare chest, which made my blood pressure skyrocket as the elevator plummeted towards the ground floor. Just as his lips touched mine the ding announced our arrival to the lobby. I sighed annoyed and followed Edward out towards the back of the lobby as he chuckled at my frustrated expression. We stepped out of two glass doors onto the silky white sand of Arabian beaches. A golden sign to the left outside of the door read, _Majles Al Bahar Private Beach._

I was speechless as the glassy water glinted under the stars. Each star looked like a small jewel embedded into the skin of the sea, each constellation was a simple design the creators of earth had carved into their own adornments. The night sky looked like a billowy canopy of shadows. The night was a time of elegant beauty, of underlying class, and silent melodies. I could completely understand why vampires were so beautiful. The time of day (which was actually night) in which they flourished was as majestic as they were. Their chalky skin matched the milky color of the moon; and their sparkling skin was as luminous as the twinkle in the stars.

So as I observed Edward's statuesque build as he set our towels down and towed me towards the water I couldn't help but feel ecstatic at the thought that I too would soon be as enchanting as the night.

* * *

_Author's note- this is my favorite chapter so far :) i hope u liked it. let me know_


	20. Chapter 20: Rose Petals

_Author's note- leave me a lovely review, i greatly appreciate them. _

_Thanks Monkey for all your relentless editing and beta help!_

_Disclaimer._

* * *

**BPOV**

The water felt really warm as it lapped against my ankles, and then my calves, and then my stomach. I held back some as Edward continued deeper into the blackened water.

"Edward I don't want to go too deep." He grinned at me as he pulled me into his chest.

"Why not?" He asked still grinning.

"What if there's…sharks?" I mean it could happen right? Who knew what could be under you in the deep dark waters of the Persian Gulf?

"Bella I am probably the scariest thing in these waters for miles." He laughed.

"But I'm not scared of _you_." I stressed. He murmured quietly under his breath and rolled his eyes.

"Bella," he said seriously, "do you honestly think I am going to let anything get close to my wife?" He kissed my bare shoulder and then rubbed it softly with his fingers. "If you think that I'm ever going to ever let anything harm you…well then you may be crazier than I thought."

"You think I'm crazy?" I said in a falsely hurt tone. But he ignored me and continued with a tilt of his head.

"You know maybe we shouldn't go out much further as I'm considering it. With the bull's-eye you seem to carry with you for anything possibly lethal, you never know what could be lurking out there." He chuckled softly at his sarcastic joke.

He continued out a little farther holding me to him still. The definition of his abdominal muscles was beginning to distract my mind as my fingers danced across the lines. My body felt really tingly as I pressed myself against him. Once we had stopped we bobbed up and down in the sallow waves. His hands held me tightly above the hips as he dragged me in front of him, still supporting my weight. While he treaded the water below us, he planted his marble lips on top of mine; a fire lit beneath my stomach. As I reached for more his arms hooked around my ribs drawing me against him. My hands floated through his hair and his lips found the sensitive skin of my neck.

I detached slowly from his lips and took a deep breath. I looked back and he was…gone?

"Edward." I said playfully. "Edward where are you?" I called still in a light tone. "Edward?" My voice was a little worried now. "Edward!" this was a demand. "Edward, come back here right now." I whined, my voice had started to shake. Need to breathe or not, my human instincts didn't like him being under water for so many minutes. Suddenly I felt a cool splash of water from behind me. I spun quickly to see the unbroken surface of the water. I opened my mouth to call out once again.

"Edwa-" My call was cut short as Edward's hands came around my hips and tossed me ten feet closer to shore. I barely had time to catch my breath before he was in front of me again. I laughed as my mouth and eyes were covered and he dragged me beneath the waves. He yanked me into him and smashed my lips against his. The water kept the kiss from getting too forceful, but this kiss was no less heavy. The electrical current that always existed between us pulsed intensely under the water. I pulled myself onto his hips as I felt a sharp jerk towards the surface. Edward had kicked us back to the top, and as we surfaced I gasped for air. He laughed and shook the water from his hair, showering me with the spray.

"Were you actually scared that I had left?" He smiled spitting water at me.

"You've done it before." I shot back irritably. I had been scared! He shouldn't have made a joke about it. I saw the despair bend across his flawless features and immediately regretted saying it. "Sorry." I apologized, cuddling back into his arms, "I just didn't know where you were and I- I ju- I just didn't like it." He nodded slowly and combed his fingers through my hair.

"No need to apologize Bella." He stared into me, his honey eyes melting. "I'll never be able to apologize enough to make up for what I did," he picked up my left hand and kissed my ring, "but I swear never to ever leave you again." He smiled trying to lighten the mood, "I probably wouldn't leave even if you wanted me gone. So I guess you're stuck with me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I smiled as he leaned down and kissed me carefully, and then the kiss became tenderer.

After a few minutes of this I noticed that the water was moving by much quicker. I glanced around frantically for a few seconds before realized that Edward was swimming us back towards the beach. Which was pretty impressive seeing as his lips had remained on me the entire time. He stumbled slightly as he backed onto the beach.

"Is a little more of me rubbing off on you than you may have noticed?" I chuckled. He shook his head, smiled towards me and grabbed me back to him.

"Just slightly dazzled, that's all." He said simply. My heartbeat teetered and I felt the blood run to my cheeks. I turned from his grasp and ran playfully from him. With other humans around he would _have_ to play along. It felt good to know that I had this kind of power over him, was the game of tag a little greedy? Yes. Yes it was. But fun all the same.

He put his hand above his eyes and shook his head at the ground before continuing after me. He jogged slowly at first as I kept looking back at him. And then my brilliant idea caught up with me and the sand slipped out from under me and I felt my hands hit the sand. Edward laughed loudly from behind me as I rubbed the sand off my hands.

He tucked his chin into my neck and growled into my ear, "Don't do that."

"Why not?"

"You should never run from me. Actually you should never run period considering your grace. But that aside I really don't like when you escape from my arms." He eyed the couple people behind us and then stared humorously back at me, "Especially in situations when I'm unable to catch up to you." I smiled back at him as he lifted me back onto my feet.

"That felt weird." I said surprised.

"What? Falling?" He chuckled.

"Yeah. Being with you constantly, well I forgot what it felt like I guess." He eyed me suspiciously.

"Bella Swan forgetting what it's like to fall?" He grinned hugely. "Impossible." I hit him on the shoulder before he scooped me off my feet.

He sat gracefully down into the sand, folding his legs and laying me beside him.

**EPOV**

As I looked up into the night sky I heard Bella take a deep breath and say, "Thank you Edward." I glanced towards her, expecting an explanation. She just stared at me with those lovely chocolate eyes.

"For what?" I asked. If anything I should thank her. For giving me back the life, the humanity, the light, and the warmth, everything that I thought I had lost a long time ago.

"For everything," she smiled. _Everything?_ She continued without pressing, "I don't know who I'd be without you Edward. I mean I can't even imagine what my life would be like right now if I had never met you…or..." I felt an icy dagger slice into my chest; I knew what was coming next. "If you'd never come back." A hot beat pounded behind my eyes. Those months had been excruciating.

"But now," she continued once more, "I owe you everything. You've saved me from myself." She giggled. "With all of the things I seem to encounter on a daily basis, you'd think the Reaper has been out to get me from the beginning." I shuddered as I considered her implications of that statement. Not that she had meant it that way. But it sounded as though she'd been damned from the beginning.

And damnation was the last thing I wanted for my delicate Bella. But it's all she wanted. And perhaps your soul wasn't necessarily lost when one was bitten. Carlisle and I had talked for hours over this subject.

He had quoted Oscar Wilde an Irish poet, "Ordinary riches can be stolen, real riches cannot. In your soul are infinitely precious things that cannot be taken from you."

Bella's nature had led me to doubt what I've always believed to be our purpose, our destiny in this earth and above. For how could there not be something better for her? Maybe, just maybe, some of us were spared. Perhaps this wasn't the end of a life, just another way to live it. So maybe this wasn't damnation. Maybe it was a second chance at experience. But with this beautiful woman lying next to me, there was no negative thought that could hinder my pleasure in this 'second chance'. It had led me to Bella, after all. How bad could it really be?

**BPOV**

"Now where were we?" He said. I giggled uncontrollably as he buried his face into my neck and headed back towards the hotel, gathering our towels on the way. The elevator ride was long as I nervously anticipated the night ahead of me.

As we entered the hotel room though, I was slight of breath. Crimson rose petals covered everything. I slipped out of Edward's grip and bent down to rub the petals between my fingers. I brought them up to my face and breathed deeply. They smelled fresh, and alive. Edward stayed silent watching me as I went around the room. The petals felt soft against the soles of my feet and a couple got stuck between my toes.

"Red roses were sacred to many goddesses in ancient times, like Aphrodite, Isis, and Venus." He asserted, his voice quiet.

"All goddesses of love, lust, and female cherish. Right?" I asked. He nodded quickly.

"Those goddesses were worshipped by people of pagan religions." He added. I mhmed softly as I lay onto the couch letting the petals skim over my cheeks. He was suddenly behind me on the couch whispering into my ear, which made it very difficult to heed his words. "Well it was also a pagan belief that the undead, specifically vampires, were unable to cross the path of a wild rose."

_What was all this for then? _I spun around and stared at him quizzically. He laughed lightly. "Obviously, that is not true." He affirmed. I smiled at him but my brow was still furrowed. "This is just a symbolic show of my undying affection for you." He whispered against the skin of my collarbone. "Since you won't "by legend" be able to walk across the path of a wild rose in about three days…" he stared at me seriously and gently squeezed my hand as my heartbeat fluttered, and then his tone returned to humor, "Well I thought I'd let you enjoy them one last time." Even through his feigned amusement I could see the sadness, indecision, and doubt beneath his words.

My eyes darted towards the floor and I felt my heart booming in my chest. He was going to change me tonight? All of the sudden as my palms began to sweat and my muscles started to ache. I wasn't quite as clear as I thought I'd be at the moment when Edward decided to change me.

* * *

_Author's note- that cute little periwinkle button (and yes i am absolutely positive that that is exactly what color it is) is calling your name. So you better leave a review before it gets impatient. lol...hmm that was weird. sorry about that. leave a review. gracias. :)_


	21. Chapter 21: Thadum

_Author's note- the long awaited honey moon night. Enjoy. _

_Monkey thanks for everything!!_

_Disclaimer._

* * *

**BPOV**

I then lost my breath. His cold lips pressed desperately against mine. I inhaled deeply and formed my silhouette against his, the scent of his skin made my vision go blurry for a couple seconds. His chilly hands caressed my chest and stomach before running over the tops of my inner thighs. My skin trembled exotically at his touch. I paused for a second and could feel my heated blush run beneath my neck all the way up to my cheeks. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my legs around his waist as he rose up from the couch. His mouth caressed over the strumming pulse in my neck and then the bed was beneath me. He threw the excess sheets and blankets away. We didn't need any more heat than what was fuming between us.

**EPOV**

Her body was delicate and tender beneath mine. I was desperate to calm the throbbing need at the bottom of my belly. There was this knot between the joining of my ribs that tightened every time she rose against me. I could feel her building beneath me as my mouth trailed down her bare form. I savored slowly, enjoying the different tastes the differing textures of Bella, of my wife. I knew deep down that I was prolonging these moments to draw an intimate sketch into my memory. She would never be like this again, it would never feel this way again, and subtle changes would alter the flawless body beneath mine. So I studied her, every curve, every inch of that porcelain skin, of degree in temperature that rose in her skin. I explored with my mouth, my tongue, my lips, I could feel her heating beneath me, rising towards her peak. I pushed her there slowly, pacing her pleasure. She bowed against me and went limp back onto the sheets. A soft smile crept up her lips, but as I slipped my hand between her, discovering the damp heat carefully, she bowed once more. Her moan was low and seductive; her weak whimpers and sharp intakes of breath only strengthened the hunger I felt for her. I could feel her go limp against my shoulder.

**BPOV**

His cold breath tingled against the underside of my exposed breast as he laid his head onto my stomach. His breaths were shaky and longing. As he lifted himself onto his arms he was quivering with anticipation. Without further delay he brought his cool tongue to my mouth and his body into mine. My back arched instinctively as he stared into my eyes. As I lost myself within the golden pools above me, I began to rock with him, his soft purrs and rolling growls making me push firmer against him. I moaned shyly as the cold between my hips made everything else in me hot. A tingle ran through my limbs and made my blood boil; a batch of butterflies tickled the lower part of my stomach as I smiled in ecstasy. If this wasn't heaven then I didn't know what was.

**EPOV**

I kept my vision locked with hers. I felt myself climbing towards my peak as I was steeped within her. Her intoxicating body rolling with me, her heart drumming in her chest. I could feel her trembling. By the time I released I was drowning in her eyes. I emptied everything I had to offer, everything in me into her then. Love and venom.

God, she deserved so much more.

**BPOV**

His tongue flicked over my neck as he began to slow and his hand ran down the side of my torso. He slicked the sweat off of my stomach and ran his mouth over my inner thighs.

After a few minutes of panting and holding each other I felt my heart rate returning to a normal pace.

"So you're ready for this?" Edward clasped his hand around the side of my neck and I knew he was referring to my forever. He stared worriedly into my eyes, the topaz of his swirling lazily.

"I think of it more as a readjustment." I smiled. He seemed far from amused.

"Well I guess this is your final goodnight then." He whispered and kissed me lightly on the forehead. He leaned his chest down onto mine and captured my lips within his. "Goodnight Bella."

I yawned a reply into his ear and curled into his chest. My sleep was heavy; my dreams were dark and indiscernible. I swayed gently in his arms as he rose from the bed. I peeled one of my eyes open and caught a glimpse of the time, 4:26 AM. The night was still breathing outside of the window as I felt the vibration of the car and the charming sound of Carlisle through the inactivity of my REM cycle. I jerked awake at the slam of a trunk.

"Oh, I'm sorry love, I didn't mean to wake you." Edward smiled apologetically as he lifted me from the leather seat and into his arms.

" 'tsokay." I murmured. "Wherrr, aaaaare we anyways?" I yawned hugely barely able to get the words off of my tongue.

He chuckled silently as he skipped up the stairs. "At one of the vacation homes, it's how Carlisle knew of that great hotel." I was tossed onto the bed as he slammed the door. "The family thought they'd join us. Just to make sure everything went okay, and so that you'd have everyone here helping." He added somberly.

"Edward I don't want to be made a big deal of."

"Bella, your death? Its kind of a big deal." His mouth twisted at the word death but didn't lessen the tone of heavy sarcasm. I shrugged simply.

"When are we going to do it?" It sounded so casual as it fell from my mouth. But I knew it was anything but. Charlie's face flashed in my mind, his rare smiles or quiet chuckles. I remembered the discomfort he clearly demonstrated around anything emotional, the sound of the baseball game announcements roaring from the den, and the way his face would light up when he came home to a delicious smelling dinner in the kitchen. A nauseating churning of my stomach made me shove myself into a sitting position.

My heart ached in throbs. Every beat, like a hammer against an anvil, was a pang of loss. Edward's arms encircled my torso and tugged me into his lap. But I didn't look up at him; my eyes were fixated on the blank wall ahead of me, my memories spilling out in front of me. Renee's jovial smile sprang to mind, her faerie like glee, her endearing scatter-brained ways, and the little jig she used to do around the kitchen when a song she liked came on the radio. I remembered with pain the look my mother gave me as I left her to come to Forks. That yearning in her eyes, that inexplicable love that a mother has for a daughter. Her words from the Cullen's kitchen echoed eerily in my ears. _Look Bella you can still back out now. It's still not too late to avoid this mistake._

A sudden and powerful bolt of agony cut me down. Jacob. My Jacob. The hysteria beneath my chest was heaving my shoulders forward in pain. My beautiful, warm, russet wolf. My protector. My other angel, my guardian angel. The ache between my ribs was too much to bear as I tried to hold the tear in my heart that Jacob had left together. The pain was like ripping a rock from underneath the cliff it supported. I could feel his needy lips pressed against my own, moving against mine. Once the rock was out of place, the entire rock face crumbled to pieces. I could almost feel his too-warm arms around me, tugging me to him. It nearly made me shy away from the freezing ones holding me down. The sun that warmed my skin in a way no one else could. I could feel his hot breath against my neck, and the power of his hands as they pressed the small of my back into him. I could nearly taste him, the way I could back at the campsite. The image of his face crumpled in pain flickered behind my eyes. I could see his outstretched arms. I could see the shaking in his hands- not out of anger, out of desperation, out of love, and out of pain- as he begged me. I loved Jacob. I loved him to the end of the world.

_It's still not too late to avoid this mistake._

But what I about the one I loved to the end of forever? He was rocking me, stroking my hair, and promising me the world. He hated seeing me upset. But this was like a trance, I could not pull myself from it, the images kept playing on the projection screen in my head, the words of my mother repeating. Over and over. My heartbeat seemed to slow. Every beat came with a second's longer pause than the one before it. My eyes went wide.

_Not too late._ Her voice rang clearly through my head. _Avoid this mistake._

My eyes began to go misty as I shook from head to toe.

_Back out now. _

I could no longer see. My slowed heartbeat pounded each time against my eardrums. A steady rhythmic beat.

_Tha-dum._

I wouldn't hear that soon.

_Tha-dum. _

The tears running down my cheeks, felt sticky. No tears soon.

_Tha-dum. _

Jacob. My chest heaved in a throaty sob, the tears still flowing. One was salty as it slid between my lips. Would I be able to taste anything other than blood soon?

_Tha-dum. _Soon. _You can still back out now. _Her voice vibrated through me. It ricocheted off the walls of my body and clashed against my heart.

Back out now. Back out now.

_Tha-dum. _

Now. Soon. Forever?

* * *

_Author's note- sorry for the wait. i went to california for my birthday. i hope you like the update and im typing the next chapter as fast as possible. so leave me some encouragement cuz you know i always love to hear it :)_


	22. Chapter 22: Panic

_Author's note- so i took the break to read Eclipse before i posted this. It's amazing if anyone hasn't read it quite yet. I fixed the last part of chapter 21 to coincide with the book a little more so you may want to look at that. The story from here on out will play out as if Eclipse has happened. There are spoilers in chapter 21 so do not read it if you have not read Eclipse. I hope you continue to enjoy my work, because i enjoy writing this. :)_

_Disclaimer- I do not own anything of Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse (im so glad to finally be able to say that.) No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella lay crumpled in my arms. Her labored breaths were raspy and irregular. Her tears were hot and stung my skin as they hit my arm. Every tear that rolled out of her eyes made my chest weak with pain. I cradled her against me and rocked her like a small child, unsuccessfully attempting to calm her with gentle hushes and hums. Although she remained asleep a choked sob broke from her lips and made her tiny chest contract violently. I lowered my forehead to hers and pulled her tighter. _Please Bella. Please don't cry. _She was in pain. I could see it all over her. My jaw clenched as the blood of my last meal ran cold, ice cold beneath my granite skin. She whimpered pitifully in my arms and I nearly lost control of my panic. My shoulders heaved and I cried. No water came from my eyes but I felt the heat of that emotion beneath my face; its strangled muffled sobs making my chest convulse.

"I'm here." I croaked as the absent tears were still rocking my body. "I'm here Bella." She was shaking between my arms. "Bella, oh Bella please. Please open your eyes." Her emotional attack had left her unresponsive and I could feel the dread trickling like dead weight through my limbs. _What the hell was going on?_

The sudden and violent tensing of her muscles had her writhing between my arms and chest.

"EDWARD!" She screamed and her voice cracked in the middle. Her mouth was wrenched open in agony and she was pulling herself into a tight ball, her eyes squeezed tightly shut. At that moment I would have sworn that there was something beating in my chest, the utter terror that was pulsing inside of me. Her tears ran more fiercely when she screeched again. Her breaths were erratic and short. She was practically gagging on every bout of pain that was ripping through her.

"Carlisle!" I yelled my voice raw with horror. He was by my side quickly and pulled Bella from my arms, laying her out on the bed. "What's wrong with her! What's going on Carlisle?" The strong voice went to a quiet whimper as Bella's fragile body convulsed in pain once more. She was biting down impossibly hard on her bottom lip to distract from the pain that I couldn't identify. His thoughts chimed through my mind.

_Edward I need you to remain calm all right? Talk to her; ask her what's hurting her. Be careful not to talk too loud if its something in her head, even the littlest sound could seem like loud explosions to her._

I took a deep breath attempting to slow the racing emotions that were crippling my insides. I lay down next to her, careful not to make contact and whispered softly in her ear.

"Bella?" I asked. Carlisle continued to examine her. "Bella what's wrong?" She made a sickly and shaky cough that nearly sounded something between a puppy cry and the howl of a bird of prey. "God Carlisle," my voice wavered in my state of fear, "Carlisle what's wrong with her?" I sobbed. Her tiny body lay against the sheets wet with sweat and still shivering.

_I don't know Edward. I…I don't see anything wrong._

I shuddered involuntarily. I reached down to cradle her into my arms when Carlisle's stone arm impeded my movements.

_Don't. You could cause her more pain. Before we know what's happening here she is not to be touched._

Carlisle rushed out of the room and returned with his black bag of medical supplies.

_The others are outside the door, and just as worried as you are. But the less people we have in here the easier it will be to figure this out._

Bella lashed out with all four of her limbs and strained her neck in obvious agony, her cheeks had gone dry but a long high whine of pain croaked from her throat. She went limp and muttered something under her breath, squinting her eyes even more tightly. I crept closer to her, troubling to hear her words.

"Hot. Hot. So hot." She murmured, her muscles tautening as she bit down again on her lip and began to cry again with yet another wave of pain. Hot? What the-

_Edward…did you bite her?_

"No of course not! I would have-" My eyes went wide with fierce realization and terror. _Holy shit._ I hadn't used a condom…but she didn't bleed. Right? I would have smelled it! I paused to think over it, turning the moments over and over in my head.

I began to shake terribly with the icy daggers that shoved through me then. I hadn't been breathing; I had stopped breathing once I had pierced her. My breath caught in my chest as I collapsed onto my knees. I hadn't meant to…I just hadn't been thinking about it. A sickly haunt of betrayal seeped through every one of my veins. Which made my heart and belly constrict identically with misery. No condom…Bella's blood…venom. Bella's unnerving yell shattered through my head.

"OW! Ouch!" Her face was contorted in pain as she cried.

"What's happening to her!" I screamed desperately, my eyes trying to suck the pain from Bella so that I could absorb it myself. But another bloodcurdling screech poured from her.

"STOP IT! Stop it that HURTS!!" Her voice was scratchy and seemed to pound into my heart with every pained syllable. I nearly reached over to brush her arm, "Stop touching me! STOP IT!" She sobbed uncontrollably, "you're hurting me!"

_Edward! When. When did this happen? _

He knew. Carlisle knew how it had happened.

"Before midnight last night." I whispered softly, the grief of my careless actions crushing down on me.

_The venom can't be it then._

My head jerked in his direction.

_She would have felt it immediately._

An inkling of relief turned in my stomach but another more horrifying fist was twisting around my heart. Then what the hell was happening to her? Her skin was soaked in sweat. Her heart was skipping around, slowing, quickening, pausing, and then racing again. It was agony.

She suddenly shoved her torso away from the comforter on the bed with surprising swiftness. She swayed slightly and her eyes seemed dizzied as she refocused on her surroundings. Her heart was pounding loud in her chest, real loud. She was gulping in the air of the room, the front of her shirt wet with sweat.

I reached over to her carefully, about to press my hands against her arms when she jumped up from the bed and began gasping hysterically. She pushed her balled fists into her eyes as the sobs continued to shake her, she was backing up most likely unintentionally. She cried out in fear and mumbled things I couldn't even understand before shoving the door open with her back and running down the stairs, past a nervously terrified Esme.

"Bella?" She called after her, as the front door flew open.

* * *

_Author's note- leave a review please. _


	23. Chapter 23: Yarn

_Author's note- i apologize sincerely for the wait. i have the next few chapters written but my god send beta has been MIA for a time (in which they seemed most necessary of course ahaha) . and now that monkey has returned u will be able to enjoy the chapters on a regular and hopefully more prompt basis. i hope u enjoy the chapter. do me a wonderous favor and R&R _

_Disclaimer- I do not own anything of Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse . No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**BPOV**

My head was muddled, to say the least. My body felt weak and tired, my sobs as tearless as Edward's now that my eyes had run dry. But my chest still shook. I walked, I think. My feet swayed beneath me and it was difficult to keep my hips remaining on top of them. _Jacob. _My heart stomped against my ribs. _Renee. _My arms tethered to either side of my body, holding together the hole that I was sure had been closed long ago. _Charlie. _I fell to my knees, the hot rocks on the ground digging into my knees.

My head fell between my knees. I tried to hold my thoughts together, gather them so I could make sense of why I had panicked. But just as my luck would have it, the second I began to reorganize the mess in my brain the one person who could scatter them unwillingly showed up.

Edward placed freezing hands around my back and pulled me into his lap. The sun was throwing rainbows off of his skin. He moved slowly, intentionally into the shade of a few trees that hugged the back of the shore. I hadn't even noticed how close the ocean was. The soothing rhythm of its tides had me timing my breaths with it. Attempting to calm the uneven beat of the drum between my ribs. I closed my eyes. A small breeze rustled through my hair and I felt the spray of the sea on my face. _Ocean. Water. Beach. First Beach. _My thoughts escaped without my permission once again. I frantically glanced down and my heart sank when the large white fallen tree was not beneath me. A scalpel precisely reopened the tear that Jacob had left in me.

I felt a fresh choke jump to my throat. Edward heard my gasp and carefully, but forcefully grabbed my chin in his hands and pulled my eyes to his.

"Bella." He pleaded, the dark gold burning, "what's wrong?" His voice was pained. Everyone close to me always ended up hurt. And it was always because of me, because of choices I'd made and things I had said. My eyes had no more tears to offer, so my lungs offered up a sob. A painful one. I didn't fight it; I deserved pain.

Edward's eyes looked frantic and he moved my face closer to his. "Bella what's going on?" His mouth fell and twitched, he held back the sob I saw form beneath his jaw. "Please tell me." He begged pushing me into his chest.

I took an hour or so, collecting up my thoughts and breathing deeply. My thoughts were like loose strings of yarn. There were so many pieces, my new family, my old one, Edward, and Jacob. They were tangled and whenever one ended it seemed another began. But I worked hard; focusing on stringing them onto the loom in my mind, ready to create a quilt of words to explain things with. I readjusted the words in my head a million times, trying to get them just right. As soon as I was sure that I could speak without breaking down again I leaned out of his arms. I crawled a foot away or so and hugged my knees to my chest. He sat still, stone still. Waiting for me to speak, to dull his fears.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted." I started. Edward began to speak, apologizing for another thing that was in no way his fault. I held up my hand, signaling him to stop. I had to get it all out, no distractions. I took another deep breath. "I'm sorry for the way I reacted." I paused again hugging my knees closer.

"When you brought up the change…well it's just that it all sort of hit me at once. I know you always told me about everything I would miss about my human life." His face twisted painfully, but before he could begin another apologetic rant I continued, "I think this all has been building up for awhile. But when I'm with you…even when you're away: hunting or anything, all I think about is you. And you're so…" I struggled with the word, "incomprehensible to me at times, your beauty, your perfection, the simple fact that an amazing creature like you loves me," he snarled before I held up another hand to silence him, "my mind doesn't have enough space for it all, I think. Maybe that's why I have such vivid dreams, and why I sleep talk. The things that can't release themselves during the day travel into my mind when it's most relaxed." He was still a statue waiting patiently for me to finish; I attempted a smile. His shoulders relaxed minimally. "So it all just snuck up on me when I wasn't prepared for it. My defenses were down and so when it washed over me, I just got sucked down under the tide." His eyes looked warm and full of understanding, but a shade of anguish stirred in them as well.

His head cocked to the side. He studied my expressions, digging into my eyes trying to surface the only thoughts he couldn't hear. He sighed and looked down at his hands, folded gracefully into his lap. His brows pulled together and his shoulders tensed before he looked back to me, his eyes empty of the anguish that had been there before. I braced myself for the self-deprecation he was about to ensue. Instead, he simply lifted his arms and opened them to me, beckoning me lightly with a wave of his fingers. I slithered back between his elbows. His cold skin felt nice in the sweltering heat of the day.

His cheek pressed into my hair before he leaned down to kiss behind my ear. He snickered softly, an easy melody to my heart.

"What?" I whispered. His lips moved to the center of my ear.

"You had a panic attack." He whispered. I drew back from his arms, turning to look at his face.

"Huh?" I stared, completely lost. Of course I panicked. Brilliant revelation Mr. I have three Ph. Ds in medicine. I rolled my eyes.

He chuckled at my expression before beginning to explain. "Bella, panic attacks are a thing of instinct. They can be really serious." He saw my reproachful look and explained further, "you've heard of fight or flight?" I nodded. "Alright well, panic attacks can come even when no apparent danger is near, it's the body's anticipation of danger. That crippling fear heightens your senses to sound, touch, sight…everything. Your blood pressure skyrockets, making you very hot. The rush of blood and heat make it so the body can heal faster from any threat that may injure it."

"Then why did it feel like my muscles were being ripped apart?" I scowled.

"Because in the case of a fight, the body's muscles begin to tense preparing to defend itself from any predator." His mouth twisted weirdly over that word, but he continued, "that's also why you curled up, the body's most precious organs, heart, lungs, stomach, etc., are best protected by the spine, and back half of the ribs."

I sighed defeated. My ordeal had been diminished to nothing more than a spasm of nerves. "I feel stupid." I muttered.

Edward lifted me up into his arms. "Well you shouldn't. Those can be really serious. They really take a toll on the body's chemistry and balance, I bet you're exhausted." He began to walk, slower than I would, back to the house.

I glanced up at his face; his eyebrows were pulled together in contemplation. "Edward?" I asked, "What are you thinking about?"

"It's- well…it's nothing, Bella. Don't worry yourself about it." His voice was smooth, soothing, but the undercurrent of panic was there. I knew him too well to accept that. After a year and a half of excavating the emotions beneath his emotionless facades had made me an expert.

"No, tell me, Edward." I frowned up at him. He sighed heavily and then took another deep suck of air. He fixed his eyes on the ground.

"It's nothing I'm sure. But I have just never seen a panic attack that severe come over someone so quickly. Yours was nearly debilitating. I've never seen anything like it." His voice was quiet, but tortured. Like there were pieces missing to the puzzle he was attempting to solve in his head.

"That's not that bad. I'm used to being weird." I chuckled. A small smile cracked over his lips and he picked me up into his chest, kissing my forehead.

He glared into the faded sunset and gently pushed the front door open. Carlisle appeared at the foot of the stairs. Edward nodded swiftly in response to a question I hadn't heard.

"We're leaving." He answered my questioning stare.

"To Forks?" My heart rate sputtered.

Edward set me onto the couch and placed his hand over my fluttering heart. "No, Bella. We're going to live in a house we have in England." Oh, right. One of the many mansions the Cullens' had spread over the face of the earth.

He glanced warily into my eyes, weighing my stability. "We will need to stop in Washington, though. We have a few things to arrange before we leave." He clutched to my arms trying to anticipate any more irrational behavior.

"Mmmm…" was all I replied. I focused on the growing knot in my torso, trying to restrain its continual twisting. The thoughts whirred in my head. Edward was staring at me, trying to measure the pain in my face. "Edward?"

"Yes?" He answered hesitantly.

"Could I have a favor?" My voice was steady, determined.

"I'm not sure, Bella. Tell me what it is and I will let you know." He grimaced.

"I…I would like to- well you see…I- um" My words tripped over themselves, I took a deep breath, reaffirming the request in my head. "I'd like to go to La Push when you go to Forks to straighten things out." I held my breath, waiting for the rebuttal. My heart thundered in my chest, I could hear two syllables in the drumming, _Jacob._

Edward turned his gaze to the floor, hiding his eyes from me with his lashes. His face contorted in discomfort for a moment before it became smooth again. "I don't see why that would pose a dilemma." His voice was hard.

I couldn't help the leap of heat in my face. I had thought my final goodbye with Jacob had been enough torture, for the both of us. But the attack had left me unsure, Charlie and Renee could not be reached, I was dead to them. I shuddered. But Jake. Jake I could see. Just one last time, one last hug, one last day in La Push, as a human at least.

* * *

_Author's note- and so to compliment the tireless work i hope that u will leave me a lovely review :)_


	24. Chapter 24: Seconds

_Author's note- thanks to monkey - en - tutus beta work and some very lovely reviews i have decided to bestow another chapter tonight. enjoy. _

_Disclaimer._

* * *

EPOV 

Bella's request had left me a few steps behind. I hadn't expected that particular request...her mind continued to boggle me. _Werewolves. _Honestly, where did I find this woman? The only one in the world that would trade her soul, to spend a day with a bunch of howling fools. But Jacob had been her best friend. Jake had been there when I hadn't, the pain irked around my heart, wrenching it from rest. He had been the one to hold her, comfort her as she fell apart. And she had fallen apart…because of me.

In all truthfulness I owed the dog the rest of my eternity for keeping her relatively safe while I had been absent. Although dragging her into a pack of irresponsible and untrained wolves was hardly safe.

I was scared to disallow it. Almost as scared as I was to let her go. Her panic attack had been so crippling, so sudden. It was completely abnormal. But what about Bella was normal? She had looked so hurt, so helpless. When in reality I was the one that was helpless. Helpless to stop that attack, helpless to comfort her when she was most vulnerable. _She needed Jacob for that. _The pain that sliced through my throat made my face twist in agony.

I loved her. I wanted her. I wanted her to be happy, safe.

Her eyes were spilling over with sadness, desperation. How could I deny those warm eyes anything? If that's what Bella wanted…that's what Bella got. I looked straight into those eyes, choosing my words carefully.

"I don't see why that would pose a dilemma."

**BPOV**

As Carlisle's Mercedes neared the border between La Push and Forks, my heart was thrusting itself against my ribs. Edward sat in the back with me, holding my hand in his. I barely noticed the halting of the car as my eyes focused on the large figure in the rain, his hair shaggy and wet.

I turned to Edward. The reluctant pain beneath the smolder of his eyes hurt me a little. But not enough to rethink the decision.

"Be safe." He murmured against the skin of my lips.

"No need to worry." I smiled a bit, relaxing away some of the tension I had been holding in my jaw.

With that I swung the door open and marched across the border towards my best friend. His eyes were vacant as he gazed up at the clouds. The blank mask I despised firmly in place. Without a word or glance in my direction he slid into the driver's seat and opened the passenger door from the inside. I climbed in carefully, weighing whether or not this had really been a good decision. As he u-turned the rabbit I glanced back at the black Mercedes, but there was nothing but rainy highway.

Jacob sped down the road to La Push the rain sloshing against the window. I stared down at the hands in my lap, wishing that my decision to visit wouldn't cause us more pain than good. The back of my head slammed against the headrest as Jacob swerved to the side of the road and violently broke the car to a stop. He shoved open his door and for half a second I thought he was running away from me. That he was just going to leave me here in the rain. But instead he yanked open my door and lifted me into his arms, cradling me against his hot chest. I gladly wrapped myself around him, barely holding back the moisture in my eyes.

"Bella." He choked. I could feel the sob in his chest. And with that I couldn't hold back the tears any longer, they fell down my cheeks, splashing onto his broad shoulders. I don't know how long we stayed like that. Time always seemed to pause when I was with Jacob, but in actuality it flowed much more rapidly than ever. There was never enough of it.

When he finally set me down, there was a warm smile on his lips. "I've missed you, did you know that?" He laughed.

"Yeah, I could tell." I chuckled back. So easy. Everything was so easy with Jacob, so effortless. "I've missed you too." The rain had turned lighter.

With another quick embrace he hopped back into the driver's side and I slid back into the passenger's. "Jacob?" I hummed.

"What Bells?" His voice was softer, the smile on his lips gleaming.

"Why were you so angry when they first dropped me off?" His smile only grew. "I mean you looked furious, I couldn't believe you weren't shaking with anger." I laughed a little over the last part.

"I didn't want the parasite-" I grimaced and scowled at him. He smiled apologetically, "Edward," he corrected, " to hear what I was planning on doing with you today. He probably wouldn't have let you come." There was a mischievous tone to his words. One I was almost scared to place.

I raised my eyebrows to him, silently insisting on an explanation. He only laughed. That sound, his laugh, _my _Jacob's laugh, was the thing that had brought me back. Back from my comatose state after Edward's absence, a hollow beat in my chest made my mind cower from the memory. Back from my panic attack, and back to the realization of what my change would bring, and what I would leave behind.

"Be patient, Bells. You'll see soon enough," he only stared out of the windshield as we passed into La Push. My eyes stayed glued to his red house as we continued past it. Where were we going?

"Jacob." I tried to make my voice sound stern.

"Patience was never something you were very good at, was it Bella?" His smile was mocking. I pouted crossing my arms in front of my chest. I _hated _surprises. Some best friend, he was. But as we turned onto a familiar little lane that was nearest to the cliffs, I knew where we were going. Jacob's husk words flooded into my mind, the words he had said to me the first time I had come to visit since the letter. _'…About when the fortune-teller saw you cliff jumping and thought you'd committed suicide, and how it all got out of control…. Do you realize that if you had just waited for me like you were supposed to, then the bl- _Alice _wouldn't have been able to see you jump? Nothing would have changed.'_

(Chapter 4, page 107-108. Eclipse by Stephenie Meyer.)

He wanted to give me the memory of jumping with him. I smiled at the thoughtfulness of the gesture, although the underlying motif of the desire that the Cullens hadn't returned didn't slip past me. Jacob and his prejudices, both positive and negative. Love and hate all spiraled into one.

His large hand twisted into mine as he began to move towards the sounds of the ocean. We snaked along the thin path up to the cliffs where sky and earth seemed to meet. The clouds breathed down on us nearly brushing against the tops of our heads. The waters below were calm, completely opposite from when I had done this by myself; the waves had been dangerous then. Jacob threw his shirt onto the ground. He stood at the precipice, his bare chest nearly pulsing off heat as he took a deep breath.

"I love it here," he said. His eyes remained closed, soaking in the spray of the sea.

"Mmm, it's nice." I replied. He smiled and glanced down towards me, his face suddenly puppy like.

"Are you ready to jump the right way?" His ecstatic expression had flurries of excitement tickling in my stomach.

"I was born ready!" His expression broke into a booming laugh. He leaned down to remove the shoes on his feet. As he tossed the second a good ten yards away a howl sounded from somewhere deep in the woods.

"Aw, crap." Jacob's voice turned rough, concerned. "Be right back." He stalked off into the woods. The wind on the rocks circled my head, caressing the heat in my cheeks and spinning loose pieces of hair into my face. Seconds later he came running back, in black cut off sweat pants only.

"Bella." His voice was urgent. "Stay here. Right here. Got it?" He pleaded. The confusion that racked my brain had me reeling.

"But where- where are you going?" I stuttered.

"I'll be right back." He gave me a bone-crushing hug before running back to the trees.

Why did people always insist on hiding things from me? Was there not one important thing that occurred that I could be clued into? Being me sucked sometimes. Mythical creatures could be so difficult.

I crawled over to the edge of the cliff, staring into the jade blue waters. They seemed to swirl around the rocks at the base, whirlpools of syrupy sapphire moisture. The rain had stopped, the clouds seemed dormant, and cottony. My eyes got lost in the hypnotic turn of the waters, the rhythmic crash of their rise and fall.

How long ago had Jacob left? Why wasn't he back yet? What was I supposed to do? Sit here and twiddle my thumbs until he decided to come loping back? How frustrating!

I wondered if jumping by myself could get me into as much trouble as last time. The idea of sinking into the endless pool of jewel colored water was intriguing. For the first time in a long time, I was sweating without Jacob's presence being the reason. The sun may not have appeared but the clouds seemed to huddle the heat closer to the earth. The temperature mixed with the awful humidity was making me anxious. There was no way that this time could cause so much trouble. The circumstances were completely different. I kept repeating that to myself as I unlaced my tennis shoes and backed away from the cliff to set them next to Jake's.

I glanced back into the forest, hoping the Jacob would come out, but no movement came from the trees. The shadows and undergrowth seemed to be on pause, the canopy barely swaying in the slight breeze. But even though no movements caught my eye I couldn't help but feel like there was a presence: a set of eyes that wouldn't reveal itself to me, for I had already been revealed to it. My heart beat erratically. I forced my eyes away from the forest, turning back to the cliff.

With a running start I felt my feet leave the ground. The wind rushed past my face, blowing my shirt away from my skin and billowing my hair back. I smiled and closed my eyes looking forward to doing this a second…actually third time when Jake got back. And then my heart lurched into my throat. The second before my toes dipped into the water two granite arms locked me into a stone chest. I knew immediately from the growl that erupted from its lips that it wasn't Edward, or Alice, or any of _my _vampires. The fear that panged through my limbs stung almost as badly as the chill of the water did in my nose and lungs. My heart raced and I thrashed around, attempting to free myself from the not-so-human embrace that was towing me around under water. The impact of a second object falling into the water made the waves around me quiver, a rush of bubbles exploding around me.

A fierce growl from the other thing nearly choked me with fear. I felt the freezing arms release me and grab for something else. I squeezed my eyes shut and thrust my legs, my lungs burning. I pushed and pushed, black spots beginning to rock my vision. If I didn't break surface soon, Alice's first vision might actually occur. I then felt a soft, strong object beneath me shoving me to the surface. As I gulped in the air and sputtered out the water that had been trapped in my body my eyes searched frantically for the creatures I knew were near. My limbs were shaking and I could barely see due to the sting of saltwater under my lids. I felt my consciousness slipping as an icy arm began wrenching me towards shore. The black spots began invading more and more of my vision as my breathing turned sharp and shallow. I saw the reddish brown fur of an enormous wolf break surface in the distance, its hideous howl shattering the humidity in the air.

* * *

_Author's note- now you all should leave me a loving review so i may feel appreciated enough to continue pouring over the keyboard. inspiration comes in purest form from support. _


	25. Chapter 25: Tenacity

_Author's note- Hello wonderful readers. i hope u enjoy this chapter. _

_thanks monkey for all the help._

_Disclaimer. _

* * *

**BPOV**

Something hard and cold was rocking me into its chest as my eyes fluttered open; even though the sun remained hidden by the clouds its light stung my eyes. My heart spun out of control as I remembered the jump and I began shoving myself away from the frightening captor behind me. To my astonishment it let me go, moving its arms out of my way as I attempted to scramble up the beach. But as I turned to see who I assumed had nearly drowned me, it was Edward.

My mind scattered into millions of pieces as I looked around for clues to my ordeal. A snarl from behind me made me spin around. Jacob, wolf Jacob, was snapping his teeth at a calm male, too beautiful to not be a vampire. His dark brown hair was disheveled enough to be attractively wild, but not messy. His eyes were deep, his jaw square, and his nose straight. He stared intensely at me, and me only. His body stance was considerably calm noting that a six-foot tall werewolf was barely restraining from ripping him to pieces.

Alice sat behind Jacob, her eyes on the strange new vampire as well.

"Edward?" My voice shook, my eyes didn't leave the stranger.

"Come here Bella," He opened his arms and folded me into him, stuffing his nose into my hair. "Please stop doing things like this, I don't know how many heart attacks a technically dead heart can stand, but I'm pretty sure mine has nearly reached its capacity."

"I-…I uh..well I was going-" my mind couldn't straighten out my words enough to form a sentence. I took a deep breath reorganizing the thoughts flying through my mind. "I was going to wait for Jacob, but he was taking so long…and I got really hot so I wanted to jump in…" my reasoning for jumping seemed petty as I explained it to Edward. " And then- well…then someone was holding onto me, and I couldn't get up for air." I coughed up a little of the salt left in my lungs.

"And well…now I'm here," I mumbled.

A silky low voice came from the vampire I didn't know, " Luck must be on your side today. I don't know what the hell you were thinking but hopefully thoughts like that one don't cross your mind too often." His seductive voice dripped with an unmistakable Irish accent.

"You're the one that nearly killed me." I opined.

"Well my apologies if I didn't know that you skipped off of cliffs for fun." I glared at his sarcastic reply, Jacob's menacing stance making even the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. He pointed to Jacob. "If this fella hadn't come along I wouldn't have been distracted and we could've gotten to shore much quicker."

Pieces to this very strange puzzle still seemed to be missing. My mind felt like there were holes through this story.

"Why would you try and save me in the first place? I would have been fine without you." I tried to sound angry but failed dismally, my curiosity creeping noticeably in my words.

"I've been trying to answer that myself, and I can't completely say. You seemed… different." He paused as I grimaced, why was I always the weird one? "Maybe different isn't the correct word, you seemed special, worth something."

"Although I do not believe a thanks is in order, I applaud your knightly efforts. But as you can probably see," Edward motioned to Jacob and himself, "Bella already has enough prince charmings to keep her safe." I heard Jacob cough a laugh.

The vampire's face lifted into a smug grin, "Bella, is it? Beautiful name."

"Yeah well, I don't remember catching yours," A sting of annoyance was present in my voice.

"Ay, you have not. Raphael, it is." He smiled and winked coyly at me. "But you may call me Raph, if you'd like."

Sam Uley suddenly appeared out of the forest's border, he was only wearing a pair of jeans. He looked over at Jacob and gave him a quick nod. With that Jacob galloped into the woods only to reemerge as a human.

"Sam." Alice nodded, keeping her eyes on Raphael as Sam continued towards Edward and me. His size was no less daunting than Jacob's. And as Edward and I stood to meet him, he towered over Edward by a good four inches. I couldn't help but snicker at the difference; Sam shot me a cold glance, and reminded me of the traitor he thought I was.

"The treaty has been broken. But considering the recent alignment against the Seattle coven it seems stupid to dwell on that." Sam took a deep breath. "We caught this one's trail crossing from the border up north, we couldn't identify the scent and feared the return of some of Victoria's allies." I shivered at her name; Edward only tugged me closer to him. "I called Jacob to come help us track him down, only for him to discover the trail a few moments later, leading straight to the cliffs, straight to the girl."

He turned his jet black eyes on me, his voice remaining unnaturally calm but seemingly seasoned with a piercing accusatory tone, " I don't know what it is about you that seems to attract any dangerous object within a one-hundred mile radius, but you may consider getting it fixed." He grinned at the last part.

"I'm not broken, Sam." I spat back.

"Ya know Sam, it's not really her fault," Jacob murmured quietly from behind Sam's shoulder.

"Ay, it's not. I believe I am the one to blame in this situation, Sammy boy," Raphael interrupted, his charming voice and smile didn't seem to appease to the Alpha wolf.

"You may call me Sam." His voice was as chiding as it was reserved.

"We're leaving Sam. Sorry to cause you such discomfort." Alice turned her furious eyes on me, " it won't happen again." This was the first time I could actually remember Alice being mad at me. And frankly, I was terrified.

"As for you…" Sam glanced back towards Raphael, who quickly interrupted his thought.

"Oh, I'll be leaving with them, no need to show me out. Thanks." He positively beamed. Sam was apparently irritated and motioned for Jacob to follow him back into the forest.

"WHAT?!" Jacob protested. "We're just going to let him go! He's not a Cullen! He had no right to be on this land! And you're just going to let him go! C'mon Sam!" He sounded way too excited. Usually his affinity for physical violence irritated me, but after the scare Raphael caused, well he deserved to be roughed up a bit.

"Now's not the time Jake." And with that Jacob sighed defiantly and followed Sam into the forest pouting, but not without a backwards glance to me.

"Call ya later," I mouthed; he smiled and disappeared into the trees.

Edward clasped his fingers around my palm and began dragging me up the beach, Alice following closely behind, and Raph trailing on the tail his eyes lazily admiring the scenery.

"Why is he here?" I whispered to Edward.

"He's an old acquaintance of Carlisle's." Edward's hushed voice barely carried to my ears.

"So you've met him before?" I glanced over my shoulder at the man behind Alice. He was…in one word, statuesque. More beautiful than Carlisle, if that was possible. There was an eerie regal air about his posture, a sultry attractiveness about the masculinity in his features, and his muscles were apparent underneath the tight grey shirt and jeans he dawned. There was a charming tone that seemed to flitter around him.

"No, never. He was just thinking about it." Edward looked a little irate. "He was just stopping in for a visit and happened upon the wrong piece of land while traveling towards Forks, and then as fate would have it…he spots you." His stern voice broke into a quiet chuckle. "Your luck amazes me, Bella."

"Yeah well I do my best." I added sarcastically, I was getting tired of the doomed from the beginning jokes; they got old pretty quick.

"I don't like him," Edward growled. I patted his shoulder, failing to tame his tempter.

"Don't play the bully role Edward, he seems nice enough." His eyes went wide with astonishment and immediately flashed to angry.

"He almost killed you." He countered.

"He didn't mean to." I whispered. Almost laughing at the fact that I was defending the person that had nearly drown me. Why was I defending him? I felt nearly drunk off of his magic: the fluidity of his words, the strength of his presence. He had just been so polite to Sam, which I of all people knew was hard to do. And if Carlisle liked him…how bad could he be?

Edward's eye roll was dramatically obvious as we continued towards the Mercedes that seemed to pop out of nowhere at the edge of the forest.

"I still don't like him," he repeated. I sighed at his tenacity, and he thought Rose was pigheaded.

* * *

_author's note- now if you liked the chapter you will leave me a review! yay! i heart reviewers! nudge nudge wink wink _


	26. Chapter 26: Reunions and Goodbyes

_Author's note- New characters are always so much fun. i hope you enjoy mine for i sure do. R&R_

_Monkey- you always return my chapters in much better shape than i send them to you in. You've become as much of a friend as you have an editor. so this entire story although far from finished is dedicated to you specifically._

_Reviewers- you guys keep me working hard. i'm so blessed that this many people have enjoyed the plot i've spun from Stephenie's inspiring books. i hope u all continue to enjoy this as much as i do! this story therefore is dedicated to all those who have provided me with the support i need to continue :)_

_Disclaimer._

* * *

**BPOV**

Alice drove - much to Edward's dismay - and Raphael rode in the front. If Charlie happened to see Edward driving Carlisle's car around Forks…I couldn't even imagine the heart attack he would have. The Mercedes swerved through the tiny winding highway with ease, the shadows of the trees rippling over its black surface.

The car ride was close to silent, our mouths remaining taut, and the only noise came from the gentle strums of music from the speakers. Raphael hummed harmonies through the intricate lyrical patterns of the songs, his low rhythms weaving through my ears. I let out a giant sigh of relief as I saw the white house come into view.

"We have visitors," Alice murmured lowly.

"Ay, that'd be my fault as well," Raphael turned his head towards us, "My sister Lindy wished to visit Carlisle too." His smile was dashing.

"There's two," Alice added sourly.

"Mm. Yes she picked up a best friend along the way," he chirped, "Ivory. She's a joy."

"Why weren't they with you?" I asked, honestly curious. He spun to face me, his enticing smile suspending my breath.

"They had business to attend to out east, while I spent a couple of months up in the north." Even in the vagueness of his words, his brilliantly affirming face made him hard to doubt. I shrugged lightly in response, eager to regroup with the entire family.

Esme rushed me through the front door the moment I stepped foot on the porch. Her soft hair fell onto my shoulders as she clasped me up to her.

"Oh, Bella!" Her voice was weak, like she wanted to cry. "Oh Bella, please don't do that again, we almost lost you once, we couldn't do it again." My eyes burned, she cared so much. This family cared so much, loved me so much. This was where I belonged.

I blinked fiercely attempting to hold back the tears, "I'm sorry, Esme," I whispered, wrapping my arms around her.

Edward gripped my waist, gently pulling me back to him. Esme released me easily, smiling at her adopted son.

"Carlisle! My good friend, how have you been?" Raphael's voice sounded positively overjoyed. His outreached hand was almost immediately met by Carlisle's who returned the enthusiastic smile.

"Raph, it's been years," Carlisle's voice was almost awed.

"One-hundred and sixteen, to be exact," Raphael chuckled. Edward's arms tightened around me.

_One-hundred and sixteen years? _My mind still boggled at the impossibilities of eternity. And soon they would all be shared with me…

I had been so distracted by Esme and Raph that I hadn't even cared to notice the two beauties waiting politely on the couch.

One had long, tawny hair. Her face was stunning, her features very kind. She smiled towards me and I couldn't take my eyes from her. She was captivating.

The other was stick thin. Her bleach blonde hair was short, cut to her ears, and thrown around. She had heart shaped lips and high cheeks. Her big eyes were haunting…and blood red.

My heart unintentionally began to speed, they had all been too beautiful to take into account their diet. But as I gazed around at them, the three pairs of bloody orbs seemed to pulse angrily at me, entirely too noticeable. I clenched my fists tightly, my fingernails digging deep into the skin on my palm. Edward heard the alteration of my heartbeat and instantly wrapped me into his arms; they became the concrete barrier between the frightening eyes and me. I diverted my gaze to the carpeted floor, concentrating on calming my breathing. With a gentle squeeze from Edward I finally began to regain composure and focused on the family once more.

The conversation had continued without us, although Jasper had a wary eye on me.

As my face became visible the gorgeous brunette made her way over, offering her hand to me. Edward kept one strong arm protectively around my waist.

"Bella, right?" I nodded, her voice was alto and soothing, "I'm Lindy. It's so great to meet you, I've heard great things." Her expression was kind. "How wonderful it is to finally meet you!" She squealed. I couldn't help but smile at the enthusiasm.

Raphael's sister was just as beautiful as he was, but with a completely different aura about her. She seemed simple, upfront, and very calm. His burning charm and irresistible pull seemed much more abrasive.

"Nice to meet you," I said, my voice weaker than I had anticipated.

The other girl glided towards me; she couldn't have been older than sixteen at the time of her change. I couldn't help but notice that she looked like the human, actually vampire, version of Tinkerbell.

"I'm Ivory." Her voice sounded like the tinkling of a wind chime, "Ivy, actually, is what I like better." She smiled small, her eyes wide with wonder as I gently shook her hand. She immediately retracted her arm, nearly wrenching off my fingers. Edward quickly snatched up my hand, holding me close to him. Her face looked terribly apologetic, "Oh, I'm so, so sorry," she looked genuinely upset, plus my fingers seemed fine. "I just…" she struggled for words, "…I just didn't expect you to be so warm," She smiled sheepishly, her eyes begging for forgiveness.

"I guess it was kind of my fault then," I chuckled slightly the laugh empty of humor. She reached out and squeezed my shoulder gently.

"No," she shook her head dismally, "I haven't touched a human like that in a long time." I quickly averted my eyes from her, searching for something else to focus on.

"Really, I am sorry. Are your fingers okay?" She glanced frantically down to the hand Edward was guarding with his.

"I've suffered worse," I laughed, lightening up slightly although my heart continued to pound at one thousand miles per hour.

The rest of the day was relatively uneventful. Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme all spent time gathering official documents, passports, state issued identification, and other important things. Jasper whisked away on the computer, setting up new bank accounts, transferring the current amounts, and other monetary necessities. I felt useless, like deadweight. I didn't have anything to do but sit in Edward's arms, not that I didn't completely and totally love that, but I felt like I was in the way.

Carlisle, Raph, and Lindy chatted animatedly over the dining room table, Ivy sitting awkwardly off to Lindy's side examining the expressions that crossed over Carlisle's face.

"They aren't…" I couldn't seem to find the right words, "they're not any kind of threat are they?" I whispered, gazing up at Edward. His warm eyes turned instantly cold as he regarded the strangers.

"I'm not sure," The stone cold gaze he set upon them even made me feel colder. I shivered a little and he automatically pulled up a blanket to wrap around me. "They don't seem to be," He paused contemplatively. "Raph and Lindy were dear friends of Carlisle's when he made a stay in Ireland a century or so ago…and the other one isn't quite as ancient. Can't be more than forty or fifty years old."

He stopped, his brow furrowing. He sighed deeply and bundled me closer.

"She's very frustrating," He motioned towards Ivy.

"And why is that? Is she silent to you too?" I became immediately distraught at the thought.

"No, no not at all," His voice was still frustrated. "She doesn't ever seem to be in the present."

My eyebrows rose questioningly towards Edward. He scoffed at my expression.

"She repeats historical speeches in her head. She replays historical moments and facts through her head constantly. She even hums the lyrics to some of the songs from the Civil Rights Movement." He cocked his head to the side, as if examining an algebra problem that seemed to have no solution. "Her mind just doesn't make sense."

"Not everyone's as easy to read as a book Edward," I glowered. He was such a know-it-all.

"Correct, you are impossible to read. She I can read, she's just weird I guess," He shrugged. I couldn't help but giggle.

"You've reduced your worry to the fact that she's just a little off-color?"

"Yeah, she's not really worth my time," He smiled deviously making my heart jump, "I have much more important things on my mind at the moment," His breath tingled against my neck as he trailed kisses up to my ear and back down again, running us up to his room.

After laying me gracefully onto his plush couch and punching the 'play' button on his stereo, he sat down to rest in front of me on the carpet, staring at me contently.

"Why are they here Edward?" The visitors had my entire sense of stability knocked off base. They weren't just any old vegetarians…they were human eaters.

"As far as I can tell their intentions were as Raphael mentioned, they're just here to spend some time with Carlisle." The topaz in his eyes was darker than usual. He'd need to hunt soon.

"How long are they planning on staying?" I directed. His forehead scrunched in response.

"A month or so I think," He said quietly, not breaking my gaze. "Lindy and Raphael have a house near ours in Ipswich."

"They're coming to England with us?" My voice had decreased in volume, I wasn't sure if I was to be excited or nervous. Edward nodded, solemnly I noted.

"And you're not alright with that, are you?" I couldn't help but question the thoughts beneath his expression. He sighed and motioned for me to come to him, I gladly crawled into his lap.

"Always much more observant than expected dearest Bella." He picked up my hand kissing the back of it, and then my palm. "I don't mind their accompaniment as long as it's what Carlisle wants. These were very close friends of his in his bachelor days," He snickered at the term; "They, Raphael and Lindy, were his family before any of us. He sees no threat in them. So I'll behave myself and be polite."

The amount of respect and reverence Edward regarded Carlisle with never ceased to amaze me. A soft knock at the door broke my concentration.

"Come in Alice," Edward called; she pranced into the room tossing the home phone into my lap. I stared at it stupidly for a moment before it rang. I smirked at Alice as she skipped out into the hall. Clairvoyant best friends came in handy.

"Hi Jake," I answered. His voice was gruff and worried.

"You said you'd call later Bells," He chastised, obviously irritated. And I wasn't in quite the right mood to be tolerant.

"Jacob, I'm sorry. I was about to call I swear," I crossed my fingers behind my back, I felt Edward's chest shake with laughter from behind me.

"It's fine," He cooled down a bit. "Is that Raphael kid still there?"

"Yeah, he brought some friends too," Jake's snarl surprised me so much that the phone clattered to the phone. I picked up the phone in shaky hands.

"Sorry Bells," He sighed as my breathing began to regulate again. "I was just so pissed today that Sam wouldn't let me take him! Ugh…he deserved it too." I could almost hear the wrinkling of Jake's nose as he spoke of vampires.

"And now there's more of them over there…it just makes me ill thinking of it," He continued.

"I'm perfectly safe, Jake," I smiled into Edward's chest; he wrapped his hard arms around me.

"Yeah…I do know that," Jacob's voice cracked a little. I could feel Edward smile into my hair. "So will you come back tomorrow? That visit was hardly fair! I saw you for all of an hour," He whined. My heart started to creak in pain and I grasped the left side of my chest trying to hold in the ache.

"No," I said flatly, I could hear the air in his lungs hiss out. "We leave tomorrow…and I'm not sure when we'll be back," My voice wavered dangerously; I could feel the fist twisting in my throat, begging for a sob.

Edward's strong voice surprised me, he didn't raise it at all but I knew Jacob could hear it on the other end, "We'll be back as soon as it's safe, Jake. She's been through enough today, don't make it worse," He warned, barely holding in a grimace.

Jake sighed into the receiver I could hear the pain in his breath, "Well I'll miss you Bells."

"Me too," was all I could choke out before the line went dead.

I fell asleep that night to three pairs of bloody eyes staring at me from behind my lids. I curled deeper into the shape of Edward. Tomorrow we would leave the country with three carnivorous vampires tagging along, leaving a heartbroken and neglected Jacob behind. My chest contorted painfully at the image of his crestfallen face from the forest…that fateful night. The thoughts made me anxious, sending me into an unruly and interrupted sleep.

* * *

_Author's note- leave some thoughts. :P_


	27. Chapter 27: Welcome to Europe

_Author's note- Here's another chapter! i've written the next few but it will take some strong persuasion before those come up anytime soon:) enjoy. _

_Disclaimer. _

* * *

**EPOV**

The flight seemed endless. I couldn't focus enough to completely silence the tedious thoughts of the humans around me. Their thoughts kept interrupting my own.

_If that girl behind me kicks my seat one more time I swear I'll rip her feet off._

_The chance of being in an airplane accident is 1 in 11 million. The chance of being in an airplane accident is 1 in 11 million. The chance of being in an airplane accident is 1 in 11 million. _

_Look at that sexy blonde. Shit, what I would give for a piece of ass like that._

The revolting illusions of Rosalie in the perv's mind disgusted me into forcing everything out of my mind. Bella's expression was tranquil as she caught up on some much needed sleep. She had not slept well last night. She twisted and turned in my arms, moaning and crying for Jacob. It tore through me every time I heard her call for someone else. Her panic attack over the loss of her human attachments had me hanging on to her sanity for dear life. I could already tell that this change was going to take more of a toll on her than she originally had assumed.

And with the arrival of the mysterious trio of strangers…the timing was horrendous. I couldn't get a handle on them. I pulled Bella's hot skin into my arm, reveling in the heat she radiated as she slept. I kissed her lightly on the head taking in the sweet scent of her shampoo. My mind tried to picture her as a vampire, more beautiful, more deadly. It was impossible to picture her anymore divine than she already was. Eternity with Bella, my heart sang high at the thought.

**BPOV**

I jerked awake as a hollow ding and booming voice announced to the cabin that the fasten seatbelt sign had been turned on once again as we were about to begin our decent. Had I really slept through the entire flight?

I sighed, sinking into the large cushions behind me, I had fiercely protested the royal treatment of first class, but the comfortable seats were always a plus. I looked to Edward as he shook my shoulder a bit.

"Did you sleep well?" His crooked smile broke my heart.

"Yeah, when are we supposed to land?" I asked, drawing random pictures on Edward's forearm with the tip of my finger.

"We should set down at Heathrow in about fifteen minutes, taxi to the gate for another few, and then it's a forty five minute drive to the house in Ipswich." The shadows beneath his eyes were painfully obvious.

"You should hunt soon," I whispered. Edward smiled and pulled me closer against him.

"I will. I think we are planning to hunt in a couple of days," his cool breath tickled against my ear, sending shivers through my body. "You know, at the Ipswich house we'll have our own cottage," he bent down and kissed my neck lightly, my breath caught heavily in my chest as he snickered. I sensed the implications behind his statement and suddenly I couldn't control my thundering pulse.

The hustle and bustle of the airport surpassed that of any of the airports I had seen in the US. The speakers constantly shouted in different languages, the air was thick with cigarette smoke, and people of all ethnicities shoved around each other all eager to get out of the airport and to their final destination. I stayed glued to Edward's side, nervous that I'd get swept away with the tide. Before we entered the baggage claim terminal Edward stopped to buy me a sub sandwich although I was far from hungry. He shoved it impatiently into my hands, refusing to move until it was gone.

Once all the baggage had been claimed and we had met up with everyone, (we had separated in to groups of three and four for the flights, ten unbelievably gorgeous and sickly pale vampires on one plane might have attracted just a little too much attention), we headed out into the rain of London.

The sky looked dismal as it spilled down onto the rain jacket I had pulled from my luggage. The wind bit through my coat giving me goose bumps.

"Shall I hail a couple of taxis?" Carlisle glanced towards the street before Raph stopped him with a hand to his chest. Raphael's beguiling voice came from beside me.

"No, I've just finished up chatting with the valet who's been holding a few things here for me," his desirable smirk seemed to shine through the rain. "I called yesterday to arrange a few things," not a second later four shockingly luxurious cars pulled tight to the curb.

"Welcome to Europe." Lindy sang from Raph's side. They were giving these to the Cullens?

Rose's eyes went huge. "Oh my god!" she squealed. I looked up to see Edward and Alice's eyes in the same greedy stare.

"What are these?" I whispered to Edward, feeling stupid that I was the only one oblivious to car couture. I had to stifle a laugh at the term.

"BMWs," he answered shortly, in apparent shock.

"That's a red 2007 M6." He started, pointing to the one at the head of the line.

"For Alice and Jasper." Raphael divulged. Alice giggled in joy tugging Jasper by the hand towards their new car.

"A silver 2008 Z5." Edward continued to the next in line.

"Rosalie and Emmett's." Raph's voice sliced through the raindrops, as clear and charming as ever. Rosalie cried in delight, her smile could have rivaled the sun for brightness as she beamed at the newest love of her life. "I collected that you enjoyed quick machines Rose," he added before Edward continued.

" A silver 2008 M6." Edward's words were beginning to tense, his hands fidgety with suspense, he wanted to know which one was his.

"Carlisle and Esme's."

"Oh, Raphael, Lindy, Ivy this really is too much." Esme smiled sweetly.

"Nonsense." Lindy and Ivy said in unison, their voices blending harmoniously. They waved her and the doctor off to enjoy their gift.

"A black 2008 X5." Edward declared staring nervously at Raphael.

"Yours and Bella's," he smiled in return. Edward's eyes immediately snapped to the new car, his smile spread slowly as if he had just come up with something and its brilliance was just beginning to dawn on him.

A new hum of engine parts made us glance back to the sidewalk. An ominous looking silver car with blood red interior sat waiting at the curb. Edward's jaw dropped.

"Is that a-" Lindy quickly cut Edward off.

"Maserati Granturismo," she interjected. He stared on in shock. The trio began heading towards running car.

"Raphael where did you get that!" Edward hissed in jealousy. Raph shrugged.

" S' not mine, this one's Ivy's," he smiled back at me and my breathing fell short. Edward's eyes went wide with surprise; Ivy winked at me as she slipped into the driver's seat.

"Interesting." Edward mused as he began pulling me towards our new SUV. The plush leather interior smelled rich as I plopped into the passenger seat. The inside of the car was toasty already.

"This drive may be more enjoyable than I originally anticipated," the procession swerved away from the sidewalk, the dangerous looking Maserati in the lead. Edward's devious grin had me holding onto the armrest so tightly that my fingers began to cramp.

The town of Ipswich was enchanting in its old fashioned architecture with a few modern buildings mixed in. The streets were narrow and lit foggily by low lamps.

We continued outside of city limits for about ten minutes before proceeding through a set of wrought iron gates with large Celtic letters on the front that read _'Huntershire Estate'._ How big did a house need to be to require a name?

We wound up the cobblestone driveway that was lined with tall leafy trees. The main house began to come into view, its jet-black roof complimenting the reddish brown of the brick exteriors. There were four enormous windows on the front side that started at the bottom of the first floor and continued to the second. Each rested behind a gate of some sort that spanned the entirety of the window. The gates matched the smoky metal of the front gate and had a swirling and, again, Celtic design to them. The front double doors were a posh black and set back in the middle of the windows, two to the right, and two to the left.

The red M6, Maserati, and silver M6 stopped in front of the main house. Edward, Jasper, Alice and I continued past it winding past the house and into the grounds behind.

* * *

We all sat in the grand family room of the main house. The high ceilings were a delicious gold color with black trim. The couch was opulent red velvet and its cushions seemed to suck me in. The symphonic flow of the irresistible voices around me sounded like a song. Edward, Alice and I sat on one couch, Carlisle and Esme on another, Rose and Emmett cuddled on the floor, and the trio lapsed over the last couch. 

"Edward?" I leaned over towards his ear.

"Yes Bella?" His eyes were warm as they gazed towards mine.

"Where's Jasper?" I could immediately read the tension behind his eyes as his face became rigid.

"He needed a little solitude." Edward began and then smirked a little. " He loves playing the loner," his mouth twitched a little, I could read the facade.

"Tell me the truth." I scowled. His face fell instantly, his smile flipping into a grimace. His face twisted a little, trying to decide how to word the next sentence.

"For some reason Jasper's having a harder time than usual…" I opened my eyes wider expecting further explanation; he took a deep breath. "…with you around. He felt he needed to distance himself a little from your…"

" Blood." I finished for him. He cringed, grabbing me closer to him. He nodded sullenly. I attempted to cheer up the moment, "better safe than sorry I guess." Edward chuckled.

"Always light on the subject of death," he kissed my cheek gently and then turned towards Carlisle as if his name had been called, which I'm sure is exactly what Carlisle mentally did.

"The hunt." Carlisle prompted.

"Yes. I was thinking we could leave tomorrow, the hills to the west are bound to hold some deer and other things that would serve well enough." Edward's voice echoed off the tall ceilings. Emmett groaned.

"Deer are so boring!" He cried, Rosalie rolled her eyes at her husband's comment. "Doesn't England have anything fun?"

"You could starve yourself instead." Alice chimed, her voice sickly sweet. Emmett threw her a glare. "Besides Emmett I thought you were going to stay here with Bella."

"Yes Emmett, it was supposed to be you, Esme, and Rose that waited until we got back to hunt." Edward's chastised his bear of a brother. Emmett scowled.

"It's really no trouble for us three to stay here and keep an eye on the girl." Raphael's eyes were focused on me, pulling me into his words. "Three of us should make up for one Emmett," his mellifluous accent was like butter over his words. Lindy's face brightened noticeably.

"Ay, no trouble at all!" She cheered.

"Oh Bella we'll have a great time together!" Ivy beamed at me as well. Carlisle looked convinced but turned to Edward for the final say. Edward glowered at the three undoubtedly picking their minds for anything suspicious. Finally he sighed loudly.

"I think Emmett would really appreciate that," he muttered. Emmett's eyes lit up like a kid at Christmas.

"Yes!" He wrapped his giant arms around Rosalie crushing her to him. "C'mon Rose let's go celebrate!" He chuckled darkly.

"As if we need a reason." Rosalie grinned. Edward let out a disgusted snarl; there were times when I was so glad that I couldn't read minds. Alice sighed exasperatedly.

"I think I'm going to go find Jasper. He's waiting for me." Alice smiled and hopped lightly off of the couch. Edward nodded towards Carlisle, swiftly leaning down to peck me on the lips.

"Carlisle and I are going to go discuss some logistics about the transition, I'll be back in half an hour or so." I smiled up at him, kissing him lightly again. His hands danced to the sides of my cheeks forcing more passion into the moment, my heart sped. As we broke apart I gasped for breath, Edward's quick departure stirred the air around me making my hair flitter a bit in the unnatural breeze.

"Dear I bet your starving, you haven't eaten since the airport!" Esme's motherly concerns warmed my heart. And considering it now, I _was _starving. "I'll whip up something quick in the kitchen," she smiled and exited quietly.

I looked back towards the three on the opposite couch. Lindy and Ivy were chatting animatedly, their words too high and fast for my ears to comprehend. Raphael was leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees, his hands folded, and his eyes resting on me. I felt the blush creep into my cheeks at the sight of his unintentionally smoldering expression.

"Well bird, we haven't really spoken one on one quite yet, how are you fairing these days?" he spoke, his voice smooth as it slipped past his luscious lips.

"I-I'm f-fine." I stuttered, my blush intensifying. Smooth Bella, real smooth. He walked slowly towards me, my pulse beating faster with each step he took. He sat down on the floor in front of me.

"Ay, I can see that," he chuckled reaching his hand up to brush my fiercely red cheek. His skin was icy silk against my hot skin. "You're scarlet. It's gorgeous. You're a fine bit of stuff. Anyone ever told you that before?"

"I'm sure she hears it all the time don't be so cliché dear brother." Lindy's voice dripped in skepticism.

"I'm just messing, Lind," he chuckled, the most glorious low sound I'd ever heard. Esme's return caught my attention.

"Here you are love," she handed me a plate of sliced apples and cheese and some crackers.

"Thanks Esme." I smiled gratefully at her as she fell onto the couch by my side. I grabbed up an apple slice and cheese, stuffing it hungrily into my mouth. Raph turned his attention to Esme.

"Esme I hear that many of your family is blessed with extraordinary gifts?" His face was lifted into a devious grin.

"Yes. A few of us are," she answered calmly.

" Carlisle's theory about it being the strongest human trait being intensified has held for over a century then?" Raph's eyes flashed to mine for a moment before turning back to Esme. "Intriguing."

"We and Carlisle spent ages talking over it." Lindy claimed.

"What're your powers then?" I inquired, caught unwillingly in Raph's seductive stare. He winked at me.

"Care to take a guess." He enticed, making the plate shake in my hands a little. Lindy and Ivy giggled. I blushed again making his smile widen. Lindy butt in cutting off a giggle with a sharp intake of breath.

"It's his sensual charm. I watched dozens of girls fall victim to his irresistibility as a human. Well and now that he's a vamp…it makes it one hundred times worse." Raphael's eyes seemed to twinkle in the low light. That sure made sense to me.

"And you Lindy?" I forced my eyes away from Raph. Focusing on his sister.

"I haven't quite pinpointed mine," she grimaced slightly, before turning her mouth back up into a smile. "I guess I'm just grand all around." Ivy guffawed rolling her eyes.

"Ivy has an obsession with history," Raph began not breaking my gaze. "It's not a very potent power but people seem to feel the emotions of their past more when she's around. But unless you have a severely intense and emotional past, you probably wouldn't notice it unless she focused and forced it all upon you at once," the gears in my mind began to click things into place. So that's why Jasper was having a harder time around me lately. And now that I thought back on it he hadn't been breathing at all at the airport. I glanced over to Ivy who was picking something out from under her nails.

"That's…different." I admitted. Playing with one of the last slices of apple on the plate in my lap.

"Ay," he laughed, "S' a bit strange. And you're to be changed soon." That was less of a question, more of a statement. His intense stare scattered my thoughts. "I'm curious as to what your power will be, a stór."

* * *

_Author's note- pictures of the vehicles are on my profile so check those out. Lindy and Raph's pics are on there as well. I have Ivy's but the link is impossible so if ur desperate to see her, email me and ill send u the pic. shes awesome! i described the characters from the photos...so theyre pretty dead on. :)_

_a stor is gaelic for my darling. or my dear. leave me some love and ill continue to love writing for you. plus isnt that button just too cute as the shading shifts to appear as if ur actually pushing it? how could u resist that? adorable, truly. _


	28. Chapter 28: Overprotective

_Author's note- Prepare yourself for this one. ;) R&R _

_mo chroi- my heart in gaelic. thanks to epona04 for help with the language :)_

_Disclaimer. _

* * *

**BPOV**

The rain pelted the glass of the window with a metallic sort of tapping. I hadn't looked out just yet but I could tell from the dull light that the sky had to be dank with clouds. A cool breath against my ear made me smile.

"I've been waiting for you to awaken." He brushed my cheek with his lips. "The others are waiting for me at the main house. They all waited until you woke up because I refused to leave before wishing you goodbye." He chuckled lightly.

"Aw, Edward you didn't have to do that." I flipped to face him, crushing myself against his chest. He tightened his hold around me.

"Yes I did." He lifted my chin, planting a thick kiss on my lips. "We'll only be a few hours away. I'll come straight back if you call." He pressed the cell phone into my hands. "If anything happens. _Anything_," he stressed. "You are to call me." I nodded, smiling into his shoulder breathing in the unbelievable smell of his skin. "Do you need anything before I leave?"

"Just come back." I whispered. My hand closed over a section of his shirt, clutching it to my palm.

"As if I could ever stand to be away from you for more than a day." He chuckled, and then turned serious. "If anything happens…it is _imperative_ that you call me." I nodded, peering up at the nearly onyx eyes.

"I love you." He murmured against the skin of my lips. He ran the tips of his fingers against my cheek leaving a trail of tingles before running out the front door.

I sighed, collapsing back onto the mountain of pillows against the headboard. With Alice, Edward, and Emmett gone…this day was going to be terrible. I decided to see what time I could waste with a luxurious bubble bath. The tub's silky porcelain felt nice against my skin. I filled the tub to the brim with hot water, pouring in at least a dozen of the perfumed bubbles I could reach. I sank into the hot water, even submerged completely the tub still stood a good four inches above my head. I took my time, massaging my scalp with the minty smelling shampoo, playing with the bubbles, daydreaming in the hot water.

By the time I stepped out my fingers were wrinkled. I pulled a cottony towel from the rack, wrapping it around my body. I even took the time to wrench a brush through my hair, freeing every tangle. A thick lip balm lay on the counter; I smeared it on generously puckering my lips in the mirror. They were huge. And looked completely disproportioned to my face. I still got frustrated when I compared the flaws of my average human self to the perfection of every single person, vampire actually, I chose to surround myself with. I sulked for a moment before giving up on wallowing in self-pity and headed back out to my room.

A seductive voice from the doorframe of the bedroom made me gasp violently, nearly dropping my towel.

"Mo chroi, you look stunning this morning," his sensitive eyes making my heartbeat quicken. "How did the bath treat you?" I stared at Raph holding my chest where my heart was ready to leap out.

"You really shouldn't do that to people." I attempted to scold through my gasps. "You scared me to death," his face tightened, a triumphant smirk twisting across it.

"Now why would I want you dead?" His voice was too inviting. I attempted to glower at him, failing miserably. He sniggered before excusing himself.

_How rude. _I thought to myself.

I huffed into the bathroom, tugging on the clothes I had yanked from my suitcase. I snatched up my raincoat and ran to the main house, entering through the backdoor and into the kitchen.

"Morning dear." Esme called from the griddle, dumping a few chocolate chip pancakes onto the already substantial pile. "It's pancakes again, is that alright?" She looked like her livelihood depended on whether or not I wanted pancakes for breakfast. I smiled as big as I could manage.

"I love pancakes! They're my favorite." She looked relieved as she handed me the plate with a hot saucer of syrup. She wiped her hands off on a dishtowel from the counter.

"Esme!" Rose called.

"Mmm?" Esme said in a soft voice merely cocking her head towards the far wall. The giant clock on the wall facing me read 10:30 AM. Edward had left only an hour and a half ago. This was going to be painful.

"I'll be in the garage playing with the new cars." Rosalie's enthusiasm for the newest additions to the Cullens' already impressive collection of automobiles was endearing. Sort of. For Rosalie at least.

I finished the last few bites on the plate as Esme hurried over to take the plate from me.

"Oh, Esme I can do that myself!" I laughed reaching for my dirty dishes.

"Bella dear, don't be silly. What do you think mothers-in-law are for?" She giggled at the last part, setting the plate into the dishwasher. "Bella, I was going to go look for a book I left here years ago…I never finished it and I'm eager to catch up on some reading anyways." She came to the table resting her small hand on my shoulder. "Is that alright?"

I nodded, confused. Of course that was okay.

"Edward doesn't like me to let you leave my sights, he can be…overprotective, at times." She smiled, her eyes warm.

"I'll be just fine I'm sure." I grinned back standing up from the chair. "I'll go turn on the TV in the family room."

"Okay, I'll be right in." She left without another word. I scooted the chair back beneath the table, its legs squeaking against the dark wooden floors. I reached up to scratch the back of my neck when my airway was suddenly cut off.

An intense pressure on the muscles in my throat targeted my gag reflex. I scratched desperately at the freezing arm around my neck as the pressure behind my eyes began to build. I screamed, but it was halted by my captor's hold; I felt it jamming against the restraint begging to be released. My lungs burned and I felt a couple blood vessels in my eyes burst painfully.

The next thing I knew we were flying, no running, across the lands behind the estate. The arm was still locked around my neck although it had lessened the grip that would have killed me by now. The pulse palpitating in my throat and wrist was almost as painful as it was strong.

We came to a halt after flying through an open door into a dangerously dark room. They removed the arm around my neck, leaving my head spinning as I crumbled to the ground. On my hands and knees I choked for air, my neck tensing where I had nearly been strangled to death. Two icy hands grabbed my face, one on my chin and one on my forehead.

"Scream and I'll snap your neck." Ivy's voice sent chills down my spine. As if to solidify her point she jerked my head to the left with a quick flick of her wrists, I felt the muscles of the right side tear away from the ligaments.

"Welcome to our humble abode dear," Lindy sang coming towards me, her hands daintily placed on her hips. She latched my chin into her grip, pulling me quickly up from the floor, her index finger and thumb framing my jawbone. "Now, you can make this quick and as painless as possible, or I can make it as excruciatingly long and tortured as I feel like." I felt my breath shake out from me as my entire body trembled.

"Raph!" Ivy called, her blood red eyes fixated on my every move. "Hurry up! We've got to leave, NOW!" She yelled. He was instantly by my side, clutching my arm with his strong hand.

He didn't speak even as I looked over to him. I felt a wave of relief, at least with the entire trio here there wouldn't be any left to hurt the Cullens. I just wished they wouldn't come after me. Although knowing they would I simply hoped that I would be enough to satiate whatever squabble this coven felt the need to settle.

Raph's concrete expression didn't budge or twitch once. I could barely walk straight with how badly I was shaking. His stone grip pushed me down a winding staircase behind the door of the pantry.

"They used this as a bomb shelter from the blitzkrieg in World War two." Ivy stated blandly as she skipped down the last steps. I took a deep breath of the wet air, staggering over the very last stair onto the ground.

After descending at least 200 feet into the earth the stairs stopped. A square corridor was lit crudely with torches hanging from the walls. The packed dirt walls and floors were a deep red.

"Wh-why d-d-did you take m-me here? What do yo-you want w-with me?" I stammered; my words interrupted with heaves from my chest.

Raphael's alluring voice sounded lethal and threatening now as it echoed off of the ancient walls. "What Bella? Never been kidnapped before?"

* * *

_Author's note- surprised? yeah me too. leave some delightful reviews. i set ivy's photo as my profile picture so you all could see her. shes flawless. i know u probably dont like her at the moment, but isnt she just gorgeous??_


	29. Chapter 29: Fix It

_Author's note- Enjoy._

_Disclaimer- All recognizable characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. I do not own anything of Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. No copyright infringement is intended. _

* * *

**BPOV**

I couldn't keep myself upright as Raphael dragged me through the endless tunnel. I repeatedly stumbled nearly crashing on my face, although Raph's death grip on my arm, which was sure to have a black bruise around it by now, kept me from falling all the way down.

"Can't you go any faster!" Ivy cried from Lindy's side. She looked at me, her eyes pooling in hatred. I cringed away from the stare that turned my blood cold. "Pick her up, Raph. We'll run the rest of the way."

"I-I haven't fed in awhile Ivy. I don't know if I can hold her that close." For the first time I heard doubt and indecision behind his usually soothing voice. The blonde was suddenly an inch from his face. Lindy glanced back towards me her expression pained with worry.

"This isn't about you now, is it?" Ivy's voice was shrill. Raph lowered his gaze to the floor and swept me up into his arms, his eyes shifted to black instantly and his chest stopped moving as he held his breath. "Besides, if you get thirsty enough it'll make things go quicker for us." She smiled, her sharp teeth glittering even in the low light.

I nearly screamed as the panic danced its way up my throat. My heart banged in my chest and I shook terribly in the cold arms now holding me.

**Alice's POV**

My limbs began to quiver as the vision subsided and reality reached me once more. Edward's eyes were locked with mine; behind them I saw a mixture of torture and fury. A monstrous growl erupted from his lips; Carlisle winced at the sudden noise.

"We have to go back. We have to go back NOW!" Edward's voice trembled at first, escalating quickly into a roar.

**BPOV**

The walls flew by in a blur of brown and red as the damp wind of the corridors licked at my face. In a matter of minutes I realized we were climbing another spiraling staircase. We emerged into a small dusty closet. Lindy impatiently shoved the door open batting at the cobwebs that swung from the doorframe and clung to her hands. She pushed open a second door and the creak of its hinges echoed against the wet stone of a shadowed alley.

Raph set me down, now forcing me along hand in hand. My heartbeat was so vigorous that as it thumped in my ears it was impossible to hear anything else. My nails dug into the flesh of my palm trying to distract my mind from the pain of an unimaginable loss. _Edward._ I nearly collapsed at the mere thought of his name. We wound through the angular and intricate streets of wherever we were, finally nearing the edge of town. I continued to force my fingernails into the heel of my hand willing this to be a nightmare. The women were a good three hundred yards in front of us as we began to ascend through a grassy moor.

Raphael's sudden release of my arm left me to crumple pathetically to the ground. As I looked up Raph was barely visible he had run so far away.

"Fix your hand," he commanded. I stared at him in confusion but even from this far away I knew he could see my focus. "Fix it!" He roared. I glanced down to my palm and noticed four beads of blood that had begun to trickle down to the skin of my wrist. I cocked my head for a second, holding my breath as I watched the crimson tears carve paths down the pale skin of my hand.

I considered leaving it, letting Raph kill me quickly. That way the Cullens wouldn't have anything to come after. I could keep them all safe. But then I remembered what Edward had attempted last time he had thought I was gone. Reluctantly I shoved my wrist into the grass, smearing the blood onto the plants. Raphael waited a moment before returning and wrenching me up from the ground. Ahead, Ivy directed us towards a large cement structure obstructing crudely from the side of a hill.

As we neared its gaping hole of an entrance out of which an asphalt lane ran, I realized what it was. An airplane hangar. A small jet lay just inside the garage. A thick ball formed at the back of my throat. What if I never saw the Cullens again? What if I never saw Edward again? I whimpered in pain, Raph pulled me into his side, clutching me to him. I unsuccessfully attempted to choke back the sob that strangled my vocal chords.

Ivy hopped in through the pilot's door, Lindy following and setting herself in the copilot seat. Raphael brought me further back, lifting me through the door to the cabin. He pushed me into one of the seats fastening my seatbelt tightly. Then his eyes peered unseeingly out of the window, his mouth set in a grim line. I could hear the murmur of high voices from the pilot's cabin as Ivy pulled the plane out of the hangar preparing to proceed down the runway.

I stayed silent as the plane lifted from the ground, clasping my hands as tightly as possible so my shaking wasn't as noticeable.

You know that physically sick feeling you get when impending danger is blatantly obvious but there's nothing you can do to disrupt its path? Like a freight train rushing towards you, but your feet feel secured to the track, and there's nothing you can do but wait. That was how I felt. As the panic shoved my stomach up between my lungs making it hard to breathe. As the sickly dread tingled in the underbellies of my arms and tops of my thighs and I swallowed the agony in my throat forcing it down into my torso.

"We should be in the air for a little under two hours." Raph muttered so quietly I couldn't tell if he had really spoken or if I'd imagined it.

"W-where are we going?" I took a deep breath, steadying my words. I immediately regretted the question for the next three syllables were the only ones I had ever feared.

"Volterra." My throat, heart, and stomach all constricted at once, doubling me over in a horrified nausea. Raphael saw my reaction but did nothing. "Lindy…" he paused breathing deeply and turning to look once more out the window. "Well she's done some things that need to be resolved." I straightened myself back up holding my stomach. If I was going to die I might as well get all of the details as to why. If curiosity killed the cat, well I'd be damned (hm. nice pun for the current situation) if I didn't get my inquiring mind satisfied.

"What'd she do?" My voice was stronger now. He furrowed his brow for a moment deciding whether he should reveal it or not.

"She had a fling with one of the guards for awhile. Demetri is what I think he was called." I flinched at the name. "Anyways a few weeks back they were having one of their 'nights' together after which he told her that he no longer wanted to continue the relationship." He lowered his gaze to his hands; he was fidgeting with the seat belt, tearing the polyester strings apart. "Lindy naturally went ballistic and the whole thing turned diabolical. They both suffered a few injuries but Lindy's fury is unmatched by anyone I've ever met."

"She came forth to the city streets steamed as ever. Well and when a small boy crossed her path…she was all too eager to follow him home." My breathing had become shallow and sharp; I felt the hyperventilation making it harder for me to concentrate. "The entire family suffered gruesome deaths, something unheard of by the citizens of Volterra," he paused again staring out into the clouds around the plane.

"When the Volturi discovered this they captured her quickly, ready to rip her to pieces. I've never been as scared as that, never. Luckily, Aro took a liking to Ivy. She convinced him that killing Lindy wouldn't get him anything he didn't already have. Interested in her point Aro continued to listen. Ivy offered a replacement, proposed a trade. Something we wanted to keep for something we could get him." The wheels in my head worked overtime trying to screw all of these pieces together. Raph let out a heavy sigh.

"After a short minute Aro agreed. He's a sensible man and he realized that through this trade he could gather something he'd been after for awhile without dirtying his own hands." Raphael turned to look me over; I knew what was coming next. I knew what Aro wanted ever since that day when I had rescued Edward. But my mind refused to admit it, refused to acknowledge that this could be happening.

"What did he want?" I pressed, already knowing the answer. But the sick damsel in distress inside of me wanted to hear it. Raphael smiled eerily.

"You, alanna." His eyes smoldered at me, making the alarm in my chest more noticeable. "I can relate, who wouldn't want you?" My eyes stayed locked with his. I couldn't look away. Raphael's words from the first day I jumped off the cliff came back to me now. _Maybe different isn't the correct word, you seemed special, worth something._ Now it all seemed to make sense. I was worth something…to them especially, I was ransom; I was the trade.

"They want me?" My voice was pathetically quiet, like that of a small child's.

"Well not you as you are right now exactly." He smirked. "He wants a changed you." I gulped. "To have you serve in the guard." My entire body went rigid. "He seems to think you'll be very powerful."

* * *

_Author's note- Let me know what you thought. :)_


	30. Chapter 30: Because of Me

_Author's note- Sorry for the wait, school ruins my life. Short. But necessarily so. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight Series. No copyright infringement is intended. _

* * *

**EPOV**

Jasper had infiltrated the aviation administration's airway regulation. The paper trembled in my hand as my arms shook uncontrollably. My eyes scanned over the words that I had memorized long ago.

"Unidentified and unauthorized aircraft appeared over Chelmsford at exactly 11:07 AM.

Radioing was requested. Thus far, the aircraft remains in motion, disregarding the demands to decelerate.

Destination, as of takeoff: Unknown.

Longitudinal positioning of the aircraft after takeoff suggests that its final destination is in the vicinity of the Mediterranean Sea."

I knew exactly where they were heading.

_Italy._

I crumpled the paper in my hands, pressing my palms together as strongly as possible. The paper disintegrated between the granite bones in the heels of my hands, flittering to the floor like ash.

I felt the grumble of the roar at the back of my throat. The low bass of it making the windows of Carlisle's new BMW vibrate.

_We'll get to her, Edward. I promise. _

Esme stared back at me, grabbing one of my quivering hands and offering a weak smile.

Thoughts. Thoughts. I was supposed to be able to read people's minds. But right now Bella was in the hands of the most wanted vampires in the world, on her way to the one city that could take her away from me forever. And it was all because I was too ignorant to read more deeply into the thoughts of her captors.

Esme squeezed my hand, grabbing my attention back to her eyes as she spoke through her thoughts.

_I'm so sorry, Edward. This is my entire fault. I'd give my life for her… I would, Edward._

I cringed at the thought of Esme dying and at the situation that would make that necessary. Bella was not Esme's to save. I would save her. I'd do it, or I'd die. Bella and I would never be separated. Not even by the omnipotent Volturi. We would fight together and prevail together, or fail together and die together. They couldn't take her from me. No one could.

I shivered as the freezing thoughts of death descended upon my shoulders.

My mind raced, planning on how to infiltrate the city without detection, which I quickly decided, would be impossible. I raked my brain for strategies, favors, and offers, anything that would satisfy the Volturi. But Bella's face kept appearing behind my eyes, pausing my thoughts as I sat, dazed by her divinity.

I whimpered helplessly, counting the seconds with painful precision. Bella had been caught up in the spokes of something much bigger than me. I had to untangle her before it was too late.

"HURRY, Carlisle! Please, please hurry," the panic in my words stung the sides of my vocal chords.

God damn the demons that did this to Bella. I would shove them into Hell myself. The Devil and I could exchange a friendly greeting as the filthy maggots passed from hand to hand.

These villains would pay. Pay for what they did to Bella. For every scratch on her, I would tear off one of their limbs and incinerate it to smoke.

I banged the palms of my hands into my eye sockets, cursing beneath my breath. Bella was in such danger because of me.

The Volturi were so unpredictable, and unstoppable. Would they want her to be changed? To serve? To die? What kind of punishment would she suffer seeing as she was not a vampire yet…like we had promised?

I hated myself, every single atom of my sardonic brooding self. I was selfish enough to deny Bella of the thing she wanted most in the world, for the sake of satiating my conscience. And now my actions could end with her murder, I shuddered at the reference. Because of me…she was in danger. Because of me, she was in the hands of disgusting traitors. Because of me. Because of me.

This lay in my hands, Bella's blood could lie on my hands. A crippled sob broke from my chest.

Because of me.

The left window shattered as I jabbed my fist through it.

Because of me.

_Edward, calm down. _

Because of me.

My chest contracted painfully with each choke as I thrashed through the seats.

Because of me.

"Get there, Carlisle. We HAVE to get there!" My voice sounded foreign as it roared through the demand, shaking from my emotions. We had to reach Bella.

Bella. Flawless Bella. Chocolate eyed, face of an angel, blush of a peach Bella. My Bella.

* * *

_Author's note- I hope you all enjoyed. Leave a review for me :)._

_P.S. there will be no further updates to this story._

_because im starting the SEQUEL! yay! claps hands really quickly giggling girlishly (is that even a word?)..._

_it is as of now, unnamed. but i WILL update this with a short note letting you know the title of the story so that you find it once its posted :)_

_i hope you all enjoyed Readjusting and stay tuned for the sequel. _


	31. Chapter 31: Sequel

_Author's note- I have just created the new story that will serve as the sequel to this story. It's title is ''Fighting Fires". I hope you all really like the first chapter. Be really nice to me and leave a good review on it :)_


End file.
